Tengo que soportar
by eskelis
Summary: hay una nueva oscuridad que a llegado a la ciudad academia y a atrapado a su mayor y fuerte heroe Kamijou Touma pero el no se dejara vencer por ella aun teniendo que alejarce de todas las personas que quiere, pero esta ves no tan solo vendrán enemigos si no también formidables nuevos compañeros que también tienes historias que contar. To aru majutsu no index-Tokio Ghoul
1. Chapter 1

**Ah parecido una nueva oscuridad en la ciudad academica.. y el mayor heroe en ella a sido victima de ella pero el esta resistiendo esa sed de comer carne.. carne humana tendra que soportar esa tentacion asta poder eliminarla..**

como cualquier día un muy especial chico andava con tranquilidad en las calles de la ciudad academica rumbo a su hogar ya empesaba a hacerce de nochey el tenia ganas de comer y una muy linda rubia lo esperaba en casa, pero.. esa tarde Kamijou Touma no hiba a llegar a su hogar

aaah, este día no a sido tan malo como los demas.. creo que kamijou-san se merecia por lo menos un día de descanso por lo menos- decía el joven de cabello puntiagudo con las manos en la nuca- ¿que hora seran? -buscando un reloj en alguna pared quisas pero no habia ninguno cerca- que mas da mejor me apresuro a llegar a casa- pero de pronto escucho un grito que alterto todo su cuerpo- ¿de donde vino eso?- penso touma- y se volvio a escuchar ese gito pero esta ves touma pudo saber de donde venia ese grito y lo sigui-

y a continuacion kamijou Touma corrio hacia el lugar de donde provenia ese grito, era una chica de tal ves 15 años de edad por lo menos fisica pensaba el por que con sus diferentes expericiencias una cosa es edad y otra es edad corporar pero volviendo al punto, esa chica tenia ensangrentada su blusa de color violeta y su falda corta negra

no puede ser! -al ver eso touma corrio a socorrer a esa chica- creo que esta desmayada.. y yo que creia que por fin tendria un día tranquilo -pensaba el- tengo que llevarte a al hospital! ¿estas despierta? -touma solo podia sentir su respiracion que era bastante devil entonces estaba apunto de tomar impulso pero vio que la chica empesaba a reaccionar- ¿estas depierta?

m-me duele.. ayudame.. -decia lentamente la chica de la blusa violes- ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? por fabor.. tengo hambre..

oye eso es lo menos que importa tengo que llevarte a un hospital y pronto! -decia preocupado-

por fabor hacercate.. -aun con voz devil y lenta-

S-si.. -comple con el pedido de esa chica y se hacerca mas a ella- ¿que pasa..?

tengo hambre! -de pronto esa chica se habalansa contra touma y le muerte el cuello con fuerza, pero apenas siente la precion en su cuello sin pensarlo dos veces la aleja de el pero era tarde ya le habia dado una buena mordida y de pronto los ojos de esa chica cambiaron y se paro como si nada mientras touma estaba apollado en la pared cubriendoce el cuello- tu sangre.. tiene un sabor muy peculiar.. uno que jamas habia probado, quiero mas de tu sangre! -y de nuevo se lanza hacia touma pera esta ves reacciona y le conecta un golpe a la nuca con su mano derecha y la noquea-

aah! esto duele mucho.. -decia adolorido- mas de lo habitual es un dolor.. muy extraño -pensaba el- tengo que salir de aquí antes que se despierte otra ves -entonces touma sale de ese callejon pero estaba mariado y no por la perdida de sangre era algo mas.. algo que cambiaria todo..

jajaja.. esa sangre.. sabia muy bien ¿como se llamara ese chico? -de pronto divisa un plastico en el suelo ese plastico era el carne de Kamijou Touma donde estaba toda su informacion- kamijou.. touma.. touma-chan... jeje pronto de volvere a ver touma-chan.. -decia mientras se perdia entre las sombras de ese callejon-


	2. Capitulo 2 infección

**En un callejón oscuro al lado de un basurero de la ciudad academia un joven sufría un dolor jamas antes experimentado ni en sus diferentes batallas con magos, spers, fuertes guerreros, reencarnaciones de dioses, ángeles y demás ninguno de ellos le dio ese tipo de dolor que era espantoso iba y volvía sin cesar por fracciones de minutos pero tenia que utilizarlos ese tal ves seria el final de Kamijou Touma..**

así que el muchacho se decide buscar su celular en su pantalón pero el dolor es tal que no puede llegar a ellos en la posición de la espalda contra la pared y las piernas extendidas pero logra encontrarlo en su bolsillo derecho y busca el numero con el nombre.. othinus y comienza a timbrar.. después de unos segundos la llamada es contestada

Haló touma ¿por que se te a echo tan tarde? espero yo que no estés en problemas, ni nada de eso -sonaba un poco molestaba a por su querido kamijou touma- ¿touma estas hay?

Hola.. othinus creo que.. hoy no podre llegar a casa -su tono era agitado como si le faltara oxigeno pero no era eso...- pero no te preocupes solo sera por esta noche.. hay comida para calentar en el refri, así que no tienes que preocuparte, nos vemos mañana.. -si claro touma..- "aun que fuera una diosa con poco sentido común de humano como diosa de la guerra ella sabia lo que le podía estar pasando a touma en esos momentos- othinus.. -¿si... touma?- te quiero.. -dejando escapar una lagrima por su pómulo izquierdo del chico de cabello oscuro" nos vemos luego.. "cerrando el celular concluyendo la llamada"

el chico de cabello de erizo suspiro y miro al cielo de pronto comenzó a llover cada ves mas y mas al punto de parecer una ducha (o regadera como le digan ustedes) la camisa manchada de touma se manchaba mas también pero aun tenia un par de llamadas mas que hacer.. una era misaka mikoto una buena compañera pero no tan buen amiga.. el celular sonaba..

¿Hola biribiri? -decía con vos cansada y lenta- ¿como as estado?

¿Hola? a eras tu idiota.. ¿que pasa con esa voz tulla? -con su clásica voz de seriedad- jaja no es nada misaka-san, solo quería escuchar tu voz un rato nada especial -decía entrecortado el chico de cabello oscuro- ¿oye estas bien? ¿acaso estas ebrio o algo así? -no solo quería hablar con una de mis mas queridas amigas eso es todo.. eres fuerte misaka se que podrás cuidar esta ciudad junto a los demás... también perdón si te cause problemas y te hice enfadar alguna ves lo cual estoy seguro que si -el joven estaba expresando ya sus últimos deseos- oye oye ¿que te pasa? -y sin decir nada touma termino la llamada- ¿idiota? oye! ¿idiota!? ¿kamijou-san!? ¿hola? ¿hola!? -pero era tarde la llamada había terminado-

lo siendo misaka-san.. por dejarte todo ese peso en los hombros.. y a los demás -y de pronto su celular vibra alertado que lo llamaban- ¿othinus?.. lo siento también por ti pero se quien te ayudaran.. Neccesarius... ahora la ultima llamada... espero que este despierta.. -y otra ves el celular sonaba era la ultima llamada que aria kamijou touma- ... ¿hola.. index? -su voz era mas débil tal ves debió llamarla antes pero no había tiempo que perder esa tal ves seria su ultima conversación- ¿como as estado index-san? -aun que ella no lo veía ni el a ella sabían que uno le daba una sonrisa al otro pero la situación de touma empeoraba mas y mas-

e estado muy bien touma!, un par de meses mas y volveré junto a ti ¿no es genial!? -la alegría le la joven monja le pintaba una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba mas pena- si es genial index-san,.. cuando vuelvas te llevare a comer lo que quieras ¿si?- eso alegro aun mas a la joven peliplateado- ¿enserio!? eso seria fabuloso touma! esperare con ansias ese día!- si yo también lo espero con ansias index-san.. index ¿hay alguien mas hay?

aaahm.. si si aquí a mi lado esta kaori, después creo que los demás no están por aquí cerca, ¿quieres hablar con ella? - no noo index noo! -intentaba evitar una conversación si bien no es muy buena hablando con touma es peor hablando por teléfono con touma, pero era su fin no puede decir que no a la adorable tes de su querida index- bien bien..- le decía a la pequeña monja- ¿h..hola.. kamijou touma? -hablaba con temor y sujetaba mal el teléfono-

-Hola kanzaki.. ¿como as estado? -simulando con mas fuerza su vos por que engañar a kanzaki kaori no es para nada fácil

-a..ah... si estoy bastante bien, c-cuidando de index ¿y-y tu!? -esa sacerdotisa era la mejor con la espada pero la peor con la tecnología..

-jaja si.. ¿oye kanzaki puedes hacerme un gran favor? -su tono ahora era amable quería dar su mejor ultima impresión ante esa sacerdotisa

-claro dime ¿que quieres?

-cuida.. muy bien a index por mi..

-claro que si!, con mi vida! pero.. ¿por que dices eso ahora? -se reglaba el cabello preocupada por esa pregunta tan inusual

-no.. por nada, no te preocupes... ahora me tengo que ir... nos veremos kaori..

-¿k-k-kaori!? ¿ah? ¿kamijou touma? ¿hola?.. creo que colgó.. ¿o no lo abre echo yo!?

-touma...

de vuelta al ese oscuro callejón donde sufría el joven de pelo de erizo.. ya era de noche cada ves hacía mas y mas frio

creo que.. este de verdad sera mi fin.. aah fukoda, tantas oportunidades para morir... y todo para esto -ese joven de cabello oscuro ya no tenia mas fuerzas para peliar despues de tantas batallas casi imposibles de ganar y haberlas ganado por poco moriria en un callejon solo- uuun.. tal ves sea lo mejor para todos.. a este punto ya no lo se... -pensaba el joven- tengo sueño.. perdon index, perdon.. othinus.. perdonenme todos... por esto -y al terminar su ultimo verso da un ultimo suspiro y cierra los ojos por ultima ves... el unico testigo que tenia era la lluvia

* * *

esto es muy extraño aun que sea un idiota.. el no diria esas cosas de esa manera, no lo entiendo -la preocupación de la castaña cresía mas y mas cada minuto intento devolverle la llamada pero era inutil solo la mandaba al buzon de voz- ¿sera que otra ves paso algo y no me lo quiere decir? -pensaba la Railgun- de verdad es un idiota..

¿esta bien one-sama? la noto preocupada.. -como siempre nada se le escapaba a esa chica si se trataba de su adorada one-sama- ¿se encuentra bien?

-si yo estoy bien pero creo que el idio.. kamijou-san, no tanto

-AAAH! ¿por que siempre es esa bestia la causa de sus preocupaciones one-sama!? no lo entiendo! -masacrando a su almohada a puñetasos

-el no siempre es la causa de mis preocupaciones! -intentando negar esa acusación- solo que se mete en muchos problemas.. oye kuroko!

-Si one-sama!

-¿crees que uiharu-san aun este despierta?

-aah.. claro one-sama son las 7:41 aun es temprano asta para ella..

-_perdi la razon del tiempo! _-pensaba la castaña- bien voy a llamarla... ¿hola uiharu-san?

\- "bostesa" hola.. misaka-san.. ¿que pasa?

-_¿acaso se estaba durmiendo?.. _te queria pedir un fabor uiharu, ¿tienes una computadora por hay?

-si.. una portatil "bosteso" ñanñan.. ¿que quieres que haga? dime.. -abriendola y iniciando la secion-

-a bueno no es por nada importante.. pero quiero que busques al idiota de kamijou touma! -hablando rapido y sonrojandoce mucho lo cual iso que kuroko ahorcara a su almuhada con un llabe- si no es mucha molestia...

-buenoo.. sera un poco dificil pero lo intentare.. dame dos minutos ¿si?

-claro claro!, tu tomate tu tiempo!

despues de que pasara el tiempo determinado..

-misaka-san no e encontrado al objetivo no esta bajo la mira de ninguna camara revise las gravaciones y tampoco te puedo dar una triangulacion donde pueda estar, lo siento..

-no no te preocupes uiharu lo hiciste bien, mas bien perdoname por haber interrumpido tu sueño, hablamas mañana duerme bien

-tu tambien duerme bien.. wii.. -llamada terminada-

-no funciono...

-ba! one-sama ustedes esta preocupada por nada deseguro esa bestia esta su casa haciendo quien sabe que cosa que no le responde la llamada, no se preocupe

-¿ha-a-acienco quien sabe que-e.. cosas? -en la mente de la 3# corrian muchas imajenes de las diferentes amistades del chico de cabello oscuro que ella conocia sobre todo la rubia con el parche- en fin a mi que me importa!

* * *

en en el mismo callejon frio y oscuro donde recidia hagonisante kamijou touma aparecen dos seres en medio de la lluvia

-entonces aquí estaba.. que dices ni lo ¿acabamos ahora? depues podria ser una molestia

-como siempre eres muy presurosa.. este chico en particular es muy especial, el nos podria llevar a nuestros objetivos

\- ¿sabes quien es?

-si creo que si.. es conocido entre los magos europeos y los cientificos locos de esta ciudad como el imagine breaker... kamijou touma

-¿el es kamijou touma? uun.. si creo que tienes razon seria un gran desperdicio matarlo aquí.. hay que llevarlo a casa y tratarlo haber como evoluciona..

-si eso sera lo mejor, hay que llevarlo a casa..

-si!

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**próximo capitulo habilitación y orientación **


	3. Capitulo 3 mañana agitada

**En departamento académico una rubia de orígenes nórdicos había echo un par de llamadas en la noche para que le ayudaran a encontrar el paradero de Kamijou Touma, para eso utilizo el celular que touma le regalo para mantenerse en contacto por si acaso,.. esta llamo a la mayoría de los números en la libreta del desaparecido de los 2 lados por que sabia que aun que llamara la que alguna vez amenazo a todo el mundo si se trataba de Kamijou Touma no pensarían dos veces**

-solo queda un numero mas.. que esta con el nombre de biri biri.. ¿biri biri? me suena familiar, creo que hoy a touma referirse a alguien con ese seudónimo "obviamente othinus no recordaba a misaka mokoto solo recuerda a una prepotente, gritona con poderes eléctricos adolescente y con mas carácter que le daba risa y lastima al intentar medir sus poderes contra los de ella" no importa.. si esta en su lista puede que nos ayude...

-¿!ah¡? "de pronto el teléfono suena y la 3# corre hacia el con la esperanza que ese chico que la tiene tan preocupada desde anoche sea el dueño de esa llamada pero de inmediato se borra su sonrisa al ver que ese numero es desconocido, duda por un segundo en contestar pero se decide y lo hace" ¿si? ¿hola? "pero tenia la esperanza que fuera algún amigo de ese idiota que sabia algo de el o tenia una idea por lo menos"

-hola.. ¿tu eres biri biri? "esa normalidad al decir esas palabras hacían resaltar su aveces poca razón humana"

-ese apodo otra ves! "decía enojada dentro de si la railgun" si pero en realidad no me llamo así mi nombre es misaka mikoto ¿como obtuviste mi numero? "aun que el tono de misaka estaba un poco fuera de tono no era por que quería sino era por que no había dormido casi nada igual que othinus así que no modulaba bien su voz en esos momentos!"

-pero que!, cuanto insolencia! y de una simple humana! "hace unos meses othinus hubiera buscado a la chica del otro lado del teléfono y la hubiera torturado asta la muerte de alguna manera horrenda y oscura"

-perdón no te escuche bien, es que no e dormido bien anoche ¿cual era tu nombre inocencia? lindo nombre... "por fin! cambio al modo correcto su voz, vivirá un día mas"

-no, no mi nombre no es inocencia, por mi "lo cual si esta bien dicho si eres un dios" mi nombre es othinus " después de pronunciar su nombre al otro lado de la línea solo había silencio" ¿hola? ¿misaka-san? ¿estas hay?

-s-si ¿como dijiste que te llamabas? "misaka no había escuchado bien su nombre ooo... solo quería estar segura del temor que empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo"

-othinus mi nombre es othinus

"misaka escucho bien esa persona al otro lado de la línea era quien le declaro la guerra al mundo y gano y le arrebato a kamijou touma, después de terminar la guerra solo supo que el joven volvió sano y salvo pero junto a ella, sabia que estaba en la ciudad academia pero esta ahora no la había vuelto a ver"

-tu eres la desquiciada que casi mata a todo el mundo! "mikoto estaba sorprendida, enigmanda y algo furiosa ¿como esa mujer tenia su celular? y si ella tiene que ver con la desaparición de kamijou-san!?" ¿que le as echo a ese idiota!? -¿que!?- digo.. que le hiciste a kamijou-san!

-¿¡Que!? "othinua estaba totalmente ofendida ¿insinuar que ella le hizo algo malo a touma? eso merecía el castigo brutal que se le pudiera ocurrir, brutal, despiadado, largo y agonizante de todos, pero mikoto tenia bases para hacer esa acusación así que solo opto por aclarar las cosas con esa chica" yo no le eh echo nada a touma y jamas lo haría!

-no me digas que ya te olvidaste lo que le hiciste en la tercera guerra mundial ¿oh si!? "baam! justo en el blanco!"

"esas palabras hicieron que othinus recordaba las torturas que le propino a touma cuando eran enemigos y aun después de eso ella no puede captar bien las ideas y consejos de touma para ser una buena humana todo lo que ah echo es imperdonable pero el la a perdonado y lo volvería a hacer¡

-se que tienes todo el derecho de creer que soy yo la culpable de todo esto pero esta vez no es así -pruébalo!- "decía la railgun exigiendo pruebas" por que yo también estoy buscándolo yo también temo por el me preocupo, lloro y no eh podido dormir en toda la noche y puedo notar que tu tampoco as dormido mucho,.. escucha eh citado a un buen numero de amigos de touma en unas horas, y se quien eres touma me hablo de ti ahora que recuerdo hay que vernos en quince minutos en el parque de la maquina dispensadora atrofiada ¿te parece bien?

-dame un segundo.. sabia lo de la dispensadora en el parque y al parecer tenia todo listo ya y en ese momento solo importaba encontrar a kamijou touma" esta bien en el parque dentro de quien minutos, te espero hay..

"Fin de la llamada"

"al otro lado de la ciudad academia.. el joven cabello de erizo empezaba a despertarse poco a poco por los rayos de sol provenientes de una puerta corrediza de vidrio y el olor a desayuno"

-huele bien.. ¿pero.. donde estoy? "donde estaba kamijou-san era una habitación muy similar a la suya" ¿que me paso ayer? "clan! intentaba levantarse el joven ¿que paso? clan!.. clan! clan! clan! clan! no podía levantarse ¿ciencia? ¿magia? no ninguno! se da cuenta al bajar la mirada y ve que estaba sujeto a una cama de fuerza ¿esto era malo o muy malo?" ¿donde estoy? ¿hay alguien!? ayuda! "gritaba con algo de desesperación que aumentaba mas y mas, asta que una voz femenina le responde parando sus gritos" ¿quien eres tu!? y ¿por que estoy sujeto a esta cama!?

-tranquilo tranquilo!, deja ya de hacer tanto ruido esas en esa cama por seguridad" intentaba explicar y calmar una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones con piel blanco dentro de lo normal, de unos metro cincuenta y cuatro a tal ves de cabello asta la espalda media y con una pijama blanca de cachorros" tu solo mantén la calma..

-¿seguridad!? ¿de quien!? ¿tuya o mía!? "touma se empezaba a alterar con mucha facilidad y rapidez un muy mala señal" dímelo!

-escucha¡ "con un solo gran grito esa niña de la pijama blanca callo a kamijou touma!, increíble!" es por la seguridad de todos kamijou-san, por ahora solo debes calmarte mi hermano no tardara en venir no desesperes ya, te quitaremos las correas apenas terminemos de explicarte todo ¿entendido?

-si.. entiendo...

"después de unos segundos el sonido de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de una persona con suerte seria el hermano de la castaña y no un enemigo que aprovechaba la situación"

-ya volví! " se escucho una voz suave y algo lenta pero si ese tenia que ser su hermano"

-bienvenido ni-san! " decía la niña mientras corría a recibir a su hermano en la puerta muy alegre!

-por fin te despertaste noriah.. "señalaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza" y dime ¿ya se despertó?

-Hm. hm!

-bien hay que empezar luego desayunamos.. "¿empezar? ¿empezar que!?

"luego de eso solo se escucharon pasos y una que otra protesta de la castaña hacía su hermana por algo que no le compro"

-buenos días touma-san, perdona por lo de la cama de fuerza y no darte desayuno pero apenas terminemos de charlas contigo te soltamos ¿te parece bien? "delante de el se presentaba un chico con piel trigueña algo clara

-¿por que.. por que estoy aquí?

-kamijou-san.. "la voz de noriah cambio ahora era sería totalmente sería" ¿recuerdas que te paso ayer en ese callejón?

-si.. puedo recordarlo.. -dinos que te paso- "ahora hablaba el ni-san con igual de seriedad que su hermana menor" escuche un grito de una chica.. pidiendo auxilio.. fui en su búsqueda.. la encontré en ese callejón tenia sangre en toda su ropa.. intente ayudarla pero ella no me dejo y luego... me mordió

-¿recuerdas algo mas touma-san?

-si, también recuerdo que la aparte de mi.. y que corría para alejarme de ella su mordida me empezaba a dolor mas y mas creí que iba morir y llame a las personas que mas quería y me despedí y luego solo.. había oscuridad.. y después solo desperté aquí y nada mas

-bien tienes un buen recuerdo de ayer.. por lo menos por esa parte estas bien.. por lo menos por ahora..

-díganme.. ¿me me paso? y ¿quienes son ustedes? ¿están con la iglesia o la ciencia?

-ni-san.. "su rostro mostraba preocupación mientras le jalaba un poco la manga a su hermano ¿tenía miedo? ¿kamijou touma le daba miedo?

-no te preocupes yo me encargo.. escucha touma-san nosotros somos Noriah y Aidel Feir, nosotros te ayudaremos en estos momentos estas sufriendo los efectos de una ´enfermedad´ pero te ayudaremos y para tu ultima pregunta.. no lo sabemos..

-¿no sabes si están con la iglesia o la ciencia?

-no lo sabemos pero no estamos solos somos muchos en el mundo cada uno con una diferente misión y objetivo no tenemos signos ni lugar de proveniencia asía donde sabemos, solo sabemos que debemos exterminar a todos los ghoul´s del mundo vivimos para ese propósito y con lo de tu enfermedad no te preocupes la cura no esta lejos..

-supongo que son neutrales como yo -exacto- "responde la castaña" eso es algo bueno, pero.. ¿que es la cura?

-no es una cosa touma-san es una ella

-¿una ella? ¿es humana?

-si!, y esta aquí en la ciudad academia y la estamos buscando y conociendo tu fama deseguro la debes conoces

\- ¿en la ciudad academia? ¿por que esta aquí noriah-san?

-es por que ase un tiempo los ghoul al ver que por fin conseguimos las arma suprema para destruirlos por completo decidieron ir por ella sin contar su atracción natural y destruirla, nosotros la defendimos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero aun que siempre los manteníamos a raya sabíamos que tendríamos que llevarla a un lugar mas seguro y le pedimos ayuda a la ciudad academia para apresurar su movimiento y sacarla de hay al final lo logramos y por un tiempo estuvo a salvo pero con los últimos eventos ocurridos al parecer tomaron valor y an venido por ella otra ves "explicaba aidel

-ya veo.. pero díganme ¿quien es esa chica?

-aisa himegami, ¿la conoces?

Fin del capitulo 3

próximo capitulo búsqueda


	4. Capitulo 4 orientación

**ya había pasado exactamente quince minutos mikoto ya había llegado al lugar citado hace ya diez minutos con un equipo de respaldo no muy lejos de hay y por respaldo quiero decir sus inseparables amigas kuroko, saten y uiharu cada una creaba un triangulo de sondeo uiharu estaba escondida en un árbol con larga vistas de corto alcance y un transmisor en el oído derecho, desde una ventana de un edificio cercano estaba saten con en mismo equipamiento de la chica de la tiara y por ultimo mas importante kuroko quien se encargaría de llevar a saten y uiharu si ocurría algo **

-no hay señales del objetivo one-sama ¿no cree que se esta demorando mucho ya?

-no, esta dentro de lo normal aun..

-creo que envés que ella se halla retrasado nosotras nos hemos adelantado mucho comandante "sugiere bromeando saten" nos adelantamos un poco creo..

-no" tenemos que estar listas para todo, esa mujer es completamente de temer si vamos a enfrentarla ahora hay que estar un paso adelante, siempre!

-creo que esta exagerando un poco misaka-chan "sugería alfo preocupada la chica de la tiara"

-ella es nuestra enemiga!

-¿nuestra?, mas me parece que es solo tuya pero en otro campo misaka-san "con voz insinuante señalaba saten" pero si tu lo dices...

-solo hay un campo en la que las dos podemos combatir! nada mas uno.. "la vox de la railgun fue firme pero al final.. entro en duda ¿solo hay pueden combatir? ¿nada mas enserio?"

-one-sama.. "kuroko también había notado el camio de tonos quisas puede que misaka.." leo a nuestro objetivo! "no al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada..."

-por fin!, misaka-san! ¿estas lista!?

-s-si! pera eso hemos venido asta aquí ¿cierto!?

-Hai! "respondieron todas a la misma ves dejando a misaka algo aturdida"

-a-auu.. mi oído.. "la railgun había quedado aturdida y decidió ir a unas escaleras y a los pocos segundos alza la mirada y en frente de ella tenia a othinus, ¿como llego tan rápido y sin siquiera escuchar sus paso? ¿se confío demasiado? pues ahora estaba a la merced de othinus, ese bien podría ser su fin su transmisor no funcionaba ¿que paso? su mente estaba en blanco y de sin ningún aviso othinus empezó a apretar su puño se veía como sus fibras musculares se tensaban en su brazo izquierdo definitivamente era su fin, solo cerros sus ojos y.."

-hola ¿tu eres mikoto? "misaka solo haciente con la cabeza y sigue con los ojos cerrados esperando su juicio" un gusto volverte a ver soy othinus.. ¿te encuentras bien?

"al no sentir nada misaka solo abre sus ojos ¿morir duele? quien sabe y por ahora menos ella, othinus solo le había extendido la mano y sonreído al ver esto las cuatro se relajan después del tremendo susto que les dio la rubia sobretodo misaka ella suspiro y correspondió el apreton y se incorporo de nuevo"

-eso estuvo cerca.. ¿one-sama? ¿one-sama me escucha?

-no solo nosotras kuroko-san ¿alguien sabe por que el transmisor dejo de funcionar?

-no esto es muy raro saten-san, lo revise esta mañana.. y sobretodo el de misaka-chan,no lo entiendo..

-jeje, tal ves sea mi culpa

-¿ah..?

-demonios!, de la nada ah uiharu se le apareció por la espalda un rubio de ojos azules con ropa muy singular"

-¿quien eres tu!? "uiharu empezaba a entrar en pánico estaba sola y ese rubio de seguro era compañero de la otra chica, esta perdida!" estoy indefensa no me hagas daño!

-shii !la interrumpe! no te are nada, solo mantente en silencio por favor.. por cierto mi nombre es thor "como siempre muy sonriente el joven rubio se incorpora y regresa su mirada a la rubio y la railgun" que interesante, ¿oye tu amiga es fuerte?

-s-si.. "en ese momento uiharu estaba de rodillas y solo contemplaba al rubio"de verdad es un dios.. "esas áñabras sonaban pro su mente al parecer thor sin querer sorprendió a uiharu sin querer"

-ah que bien.. "le respondió el rubio ¿no tendrá planeado darse un par de rouns contra la 3# de la ciudad academia?" pero esto se lo dejare a othinus..

-ouu.. "blam" fin de la ilusión ese chico de los ojos azules era amigo de la rubia"

-uiharu! ¿uiharu estas hay? kuroko-san estamos en problemas!

-si creo que yo también tengo un problema aquí arriba, ¿como estas tu?

-¿yo?, yo si estoy.. olvidalo creo que también tengo uno de esos problemas aquí ahora..

-jeje, hola!

-hola ¿como estas?

* * *

-como lo dije aisa himegami es la cura para tu enfermedad touma-san, si quieres curarte y volver a tu casa sin tener que momente a tu qeurida rubia de los ojos " al decir eso touma lo miro con ojos fulminantes" perdón.. ojo.. de color esmeralda ¿verdad?

-¿co-comérsela? ni-san no creo que debas decir..

-lo digo literalmente noriah,.. si no te curamos con el tiempo la enfermedad de consumira por completo.. seras una persona.. no! un ser totalmente distinto al que eres ahora el amor que tienes por la justicia, lo correcto y la pasión con la que ayudas, salvas y tratas a las personas se va a extinguir.. por completo no regresaras a ser el mismo jamas ¿entiendes los grave de la situación?

-exacto! kamijou-san el mundo aun necesita al gran y bueno kamijou touma, aun te necesitamos..

-buena esa noriah -gracias!- bien.. ahora touma-san ¿nos ayudaras a encontrar a aisa himegami? claro si tu quieres curar por que si no.. te tendremos que eliminar ¿lista noriah!¡

-claro que si! "decía la niña mientras le apuntaba con un EM-45 PW MC directo a su cien de kamijou-kun"

-baja eso niña la idea era intimidar.. ahora dinosla cama touma-san ¿nos ayudaras?

-si claro que si!, ahora.. por favor desátenme..

-muchas gracias "entonces aidel prosigue con lo tratado y le quita las correas de fuerzas mientras su hermana muy al pendiente del acto y sobretodo de touma asta que al final !clink¡ la ultima correa se desamarro touma estaba libre! ¿estas bien?

"la mirada de touma estaba en la nada,.. ¿la enfermedad ya lo afecto? pero después de unos segundos touma reacciono y se sobo las muñecas y estiro las piernas, brazos y espalda todo estaba bien por ahora"

-noriah, ya deja eso en el armario y tráeme las pastillas

-si, si sabes no soy tu maid ni nada de eso ni-san.. "protestaba mientras se alejaba"

-lo se! lo siento!.. es buena pero no le gusta recibir ordenes, como a todos..

-dijiste pastillas, ¿para que sirven esas pastillas? "aun que touma ya no estaba en la cama para locos si en la cama del chico que esta frente a el pero aun estaba algo tenso" ¿me ayudaran con la enfermedad?

-si eso mismo, están echas a base de la sangre de aisa himegami y te ayudaran a mantener la cabeza, que no comas gente y que puedes comer cualquier comida sin que te sepa a basura

-¿nada mas?

-ah si! me olvidaba también sirven para que no te transformes en un mounstro bien feo o algo por el estilo, después de eso no hay mas..

-ah.. yo creía que seria peor "con gran ironía"

-podría serlo amigo, la enfermedad que tienes.. creímos haberla extinguido hace ya un buen tiempo, pero parece que no fue así.. en las ultimas décadas volvieron a aparecer.. los antiguos mienbros de la orden volvieron ya que ahora teníamos mejores equipos teníamos a los speers y los magos y humanos con talento.. fueron entrenados y puestos en el campo de batalla, unos años después el lado de la ciencia nos dio una solución definitiva, después lo demás ya te lo conté..

-aquí tienes ni-san "la castaña por fin volvió con las pastillas" estas te ayudaran kamijou-san, esto te salvara "señalaba mientras le mostraba el frasco de píldoras transparente con tapa blanca, las píldoras eran rojas con lunares negros" toma son tuyas ahora " y en un instante la niña que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación dejando una pequeña estala blanca" recibelas ya "la niña estaba siendo amable con touma, solo había que aceptar y después de unos segundos de duda touma recibe el frasco con las píldoras"

-y.. ¿cada cuento tiempo debo tomarlas?

-cada doce horas pero debes estar tranquilo amigo aléjate de los combates por ahora estaremos al pendiente de ti ¿te parece bien touma-san?

-s-si, gracias por esto amigos, no se como agradecerles..

-no tienes por que touma-san, es nuestro trabajo ahora tomate una píldora y ven toma el desayuno junto a nosotros "otra ves esa habilidad los dos de estar en frente de el ahora estaban en la mesa de la cocina " ¿Spatial Movement?

-¿ah? ¿spatial que touma-san?

-dijo spatial movement ni-san -a ya veo jaja- no kamijou-san lo que acabas de ver no es una habilidad de esper, se llama saldo de plumas.. es una habilidad que es totalmente necesaria para cazar ghoul´s, no es nada fácil seguirlos y escapar de ellos, nunca se sabe con esos seres..

-supongo que no "el joven ya había llegado a la mesa, era hora de desayunar" esto se ve muy bueno..

-y sabe mejor de lo que se ve!, ni-san se tomo su tiempo en esto, no es tan bueno como el de ximena-ne-chan pero no esta mal..

-si.. puede que aun no sea tan bueno aun, solo dame mas tiempo pequeña "¿que le paso a ese chico? de pronto se empezó a apagar y empezó a palidecer ¿quien era esa chica? que tan solo nombrarla lo apago" perdón creo que me puse sentimental por un rato.. " sin ningún aviso de sus ojos brotaron un par de lagrimas" no te preocupes touma-san

-no esta bien.. perdón si sueno grosero pero,.. ¿quien es ximena-ne-chan aiden?

-¿ni-san? "decía con tono triste la pequeña castaña"

-esta bien pequeña.. "la mirada de aidel se torno tierna al acariciar la cabeza de la castaña, pero después para y voltea hacía touma ahora era sería y penetrante "ya que estaremos aquí por un tiempo debes saber mas de nosotros y nuestro grupo "y entonces el trigueño se tomo todo su refresco de naranja y comenzó a hablar otra vez" nosotros siempre cazamos de tres nuestras misiones son rápidas y cortas,pero.. aveces.. las cosas pueden salir mal.. ximena-san era nuestra lider y hermana de noriah.. y en esos tiempos no era la persona que ves frente de ti..

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

"hace ya algunos meces en Dinamarca.."

-como saben mi querida hermana y aidel-kun estamos aquí en esta tierra helada por una razón la diosa de la magia Othinus en el Imagine Breaker Kamijou Touma..

-no entiendo por que siempre hace tanto frío por aquí.. ya parece narnia.. ¿tu sabes por que hace tanto frío aquí en Dinamarca ximena-san?

-eso no importa ahora aidel-kun, ahora como decía.. "y de nuevo es interrumpida la mayor de las castañas"

-es por que estamos muy lejos del Ecuador ni-san "instruía audazmente la pequeña castaña"

-si es verdad noriah- ahora volviendo al punto, estamos aquí por ese par pero recuerden estamos aquí para vigilar que ningún ghoul se les acerque mientras estén en estas tierras tan inhóspitas y segundo nos an informado hay un par de ellos por aquí

-¿nosotros no tendremos refuerzos estas ves ne-chan?

-hay otros grupos.. pero están rodeando el país están en Alemania, Suecia, en las costas de Helsingor y el mar Baltico

-genial eso significa que no podrán llegar a tiempo si nos ataca.. bien! iré a sondear la zona, ustedes no los pierdan de vista si los encuentro les mandare una señal, nos vemos luego ¿si?

-si ni-san!

-no olvides quien lidera esta operación aidel-kun, pero.. ten cuidado ¿si? "aun que su voz era seria y al principio fue bajando y cambiando aun tono mas cálido ellos dos en el fondo eran buenos amigos pero.. no tan en el fondo"

-si lo tendre, nos vemos luego..

"después de eso aidel salio del escondite y se encamino al sureste en busca de esos malditos y esquivos ghoul´s.. el informe decía dos o cuatro como máximo pero.. estaba mal.."

-un par de ghouls.. ja! nada que no puede dominar yo y mi M4 "el joven estaba equipado con una M4 tres cartuchos y un flash-bam echas exactamente para acabar con las existencias de los ghouls" un granero.. ¿que mejor lugar para esconderse por aquí? "y entonces con una solo salto sw pluma llego a ver por una ventana del granero donde vio como dijo el informe solo tres ghouls que discutían por alguna razón estúpida pensaba el" que tontos y molestos pueden ser aveces "se notaba su gran odio a esa especie o enfermedad" ni siquiera necesitare ayuda esta ves "pensaba el trigueño, estaba decidido el haría esto solo entonces el le quita el seguro a su M4 y se prepara a lanzar su única flash-bam" haber si les gusta eso malditos "y con un fuerte lanzamiento la granada entra y empieza a correr las cinco segundos de seguridad" idiotas.. uno, dos..

-¿pero que mierda es esto? "pregunta uno de los ghouls"

-yo que se, vino de la..

-Flash!

"con un gran destello siega los tres ghouls quedaron segados momentáneamente era hora del show"

-no puede ver!

-ah maldición!

-esa cosa nos ah segado!, maldición!

-surprise motherfuckers! "con un salto por la ventana aidel sorprende a los tres ghouls aun segados por su bomba "se acabo su fiesta!, y comienza la mía!

"y a continuación aidel se agacha y le dispara al primer ghoul a sangre fría gastando 23 de sus 40 balas en el" first blood! "decía con voz suave, su siguiente objetivo era otro de los ghoul que intento atacarlo con un machete pero el trigueño solo utiliza su paso de pluma y se posiciona detrás de el y pone su arma en semiautomático y descarga todo su cartucho en la espalda de este y con un rápido movimiento quita el cartucho vacío y pone uno cargado, jala el seguro y listo para otra ronda entonces mira para los lados atento pero el ultimo ghoul no lo encaraba ¿se escapo el muy cobarde? no,.. aun esta en ese granero.."

-vamos! no hagas esto mas difícil, lo digo por ti y por mi!.. igual no podrás escapar! puedes correr pero no esconderte..

-quien dijo algo de esconderse! "no, no tenia intenciones de escapar en cambio le lanza un cuchillo al joven cazador pero el logra esquivarlo doblado su espalda hacía atrás pero el cuchillo logra cortar su correa con las municiones la cual cae al suelo" maldito! pagaras por esto! "el ultimo ghoul acelera hacía el y intenta conectar un gancho izquierdo entonces aidel da un paso hacía atrás sin darse cuenta que pateo su cinturón hacía la paja pero logra esquivarlo otra ves y le sostiene la muñeca y el codo y le hace una contraposición al brazo hacía la derecha causándole dolor a su enemigo lo siguiente es que aidel hace que caiga su rodilla derecha con una patada a la pantorrilla y luego vuelve su brazo de regreso a su posición original solo para ponérselo en la espalda haciéndole una llave" bastardo!

-es tu fin "y con vos lenta y una sonrisa oscura tira del gatillo y acaba con la vida de su ultimo enemigo con un disparo en la nuca, luego de eso solo lo suelta y cae al suelo muerto" eso es todo..

"ya habían pasado cinco minutos y aidel no daba señal alguna así que noriah y ximena fueron en su búsqueda mientras sus objetivos a vigilar discutían por algun asunto,.. después de uno par de minutos lo encontraron"

-aidel-kun! ¿por que no nos avisaste que encontraste a los ghouls? ¿y los ghouls? "decía la castaña mientras los buscaba con la mirada"

-muertos..

-¿pero que!? demonios.. " ximena estaba asustada no por las escenas si no por la frialdad del acto de esas tres ejecuciones a sangre fría ella solo se frotaba la sien y miraba las escenas" no tenias que hacerlo así aidel-kun y ya habíamos hablado de esto antes.. tu odio masivo hacía los ghoul te siega demasiado en el combate si sigues así no te van a..

-mo me van a que ¿a llamar a otras misiones?

-si exacto!

-pues eso ya lo se!, y desde hace mucho tiempo ah decir verdad!, no es necesario que me lo digas ximena..

-y si lo sabias!.. ¿por que no paraste? o ¿me lo dijiste? tu sabes.. que sin ti.. no puede pelear no puede.. hacer esto sin ti aidel..

¿y por que tu no me dijiste nada!?

-ni-san, ximena-ne-chan! "gritaba la pequeña"

-¿que pasa noriah?

-nuestros objetivos a vigilar se están alejado mucho y una tormenta de nieve se acerca..

-entiendo,.. limpiemos esto y sigamos.. "indicaba la líder del grupo" hay que hacerlo rápido.. y nos vamos

-me temo que no podrá ser así señorita..

-una trampa,.. lo que faltaba..

**Fin del Flash Back**

-y eso es todo en ese granero perdimos a nuestra líder, escapamos y cumplimos la misión pero perdimos a ximena-san y fue por mi culpa.. pero no quiero deprimir a nadie ahora y veo que ya terminamos todos y ya supongo que te deben estar buscando

-ah claro!, gracias por la comida y por las píldoras les prometo que encontrare a aisa pronto.. ahora ¿mi celular? "touma busco y re-busco su celular en sus bolsillos pero nada" ¿lo perdí? aah fukuo da...

-no tranquilo kamijou-san nosotros tenemos tus cosas dame un segundo..

-si..

"entonces noriah de transporta y va por las cosas de touma sin ninguna demora"

-aquí están tu billetera, tu celular y un chicle que tenias

-gracias noriah-san ¿y mi carne? ¿no lo tenia cuando me encontraron?

-un.. no touma-san te lo daríamos pero no estaba contigo cuando de encontramos..

-aah.. "suspira profundamente" no importa mañana solicitare otro.. ahora veamos.. "kamijou-san abre su celular para verificar las llamadas pero ya no tenia batería" ahora si.. fukuo da! "no podía faltar mas infortunio hacía el chico del cabello erizado" con las llamadas que hice todos deben estar preocupados.. ¿por que justo llame a esas tres? lo siento noriah-san y aidel pero me tengo que ir!

-claro nos vemos!

-bien! asta luego! "entonces touma agarra todas sus cosas hace una pequeña reverencia y se va, no espera! ¿donde demonios esta touma!?" tienes que estar bromeando! "el dormitorio donde estaba era el ultimo de la izquierda del edificio donde vive el" pudieron habérmelo dicho!

-perdón touma-san!, se nos olvido! es que tenemos que estar cerca para vigilarte!

-perdón kamijou-san!

-ya esta bien.. nos vemos luego..

"que demonios touma solo estaba a unos metros de su hogar, pero era de esperarse si eres alguien como la suerte de kamijou-san"

-espero que no hallan echo algo extremadamente tonto.. "mejor las empieza a buscar.."

* * *

"y en el centro de la ciudad academia exactamente en el restaurante de joseph´se había echo una reunión de los dos lados se había unido una ves mas la facción de kamijou bueno casi toda solo por algunas faltas causadas por la distancia o tareas, pero los presentes eran: index, misaka mikoto, komoe-sensei, stiyl magnus, kaori kanzaki, misaka 10032 como representantes de todas las sister´s, tsuchimikado, accelaretor, last order, kazakiri hyouka, toda la iglesia de amakusa, la líder de las fuerzas de agnese y sus mano derecha e izquierda, hamazaru shiage, la intrépida lessar, las hermanas birdway, thor, shokuhou, kakine teitoku (escarabajo 05), sogiita gunha y othinus"

-muy bien!, escuchen todos por favor! como saben todos estamos aquí con un solo objetivo encontrar a touma! "la reunión dio inicio oficialmente aun que había un poco de tensión de los dos lados ellos estaban dispuestos a cooperar solo por esta vez" e decidido que-! "de pronto la rubia es interrumpida"

-"y con una sutil tos la numero 3# interrumpe a la rubia diosa de la magia y toma la palabra" concuerdo contigo.. othinus pero creo que yo debo liderar esta esta operación, soy la mejor opción por mucho!

-¿por que debería de ser así.. mikoto yo los cite a todos aquí en primer lugar, ¿tu que as echo? "aun que sus posiciones ,miradas y palabras eran firmes se podía cortar la tensión con un hilo y si dije hilo!"

-yo puede liderar mejor este grupo en esta ciudad la conozco perfectamente y se donde buscar a ese idiota, y lo puedo encontrar rapido que tu, te lo aseguro!, por eso soy la líder mas adecuada para esta misión "decía la railgun con su gran orgullo que estaba de vuelta"

-yo objeto contra esa opinión "sin ningún aviso una monja peliplateada toma la palabra" yo soy quien conoce mejor a touma y a estado mas tiempo con el, mucho mas que ustedes dos

-ya veo.. si de tiempo se trata yo soy la mejor y definitiva opción para liderar esta cruzada "y de nuevo otra interrupción pero esta vez era alguien nuevo esta vez era misaki shoukou la chica de los ojos de estrella" yo e sido amiga de touma-kun por mas tiempo y yo no le falto el respeto como tu misaka-san

-no me jodas con esas cosas! "protestaba la 3#"

-¿que!? ¿acaso te molesta tanto que yo lidere la expedición que encuentre a touma-kun!?

-si! -aja lo sabía!- pero solo es por que tu no puedes guiar a nadie bien sin tu endemoniado control!

-¿que acabas de decir!?

-lo que as escuchado!

"la situación se salio del control cada vez mas y mas todos tenían una escusa para liderar desde othinus asta last order"

-suficiente! "y con un duro y gran quito una de las veinte santas silencia a todos en el lugar un poco mas y causarían una cuerda guerra mundial, un raknarok o fin del mundo si seguían así" esto es una tontería!, seguimos peleando y peleando y kamijou touma sigue hay afuera puede que en estos momentos este sufriendo "esas palabras avergonzaron a todos estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo en una discusión egoísta"

* * *

-¿si fuera a juntar los dos lados donde lo haría?,.. en un lugar publico para que no se destruyeran unos a los otros!, al centro de la ciudad! "tararararara!"

* * *

-no podemos seguir estando aquí discutiendo! hay que salir todos de una vez, hay que hacer un grupo por cada punto cardinal, ¿entendieron!?

"no había respuesta alguna.. ¿acaso ni la gran kanzaki kaori podía dominar a ese grupo tan desordenado?,si seguían así no llegarían a ningun lado" dije.. ¿entendieron!?

-Hai! "como era de esperarse kanzaki logro domarlos por lo menos por ahora.. era ahora o nunca!

-sacerdotisa.. usted es increíble! "decía con lagrimas de emoción una de sus mas grandes devotas itsuwa"

-muy bien escuchen nos separaremos en cuatro grupos primero.. sistar 10032! tu comanda a tus hermanas hacía el norte ¿entendido?

-entendido! dice misaka respondiendo a la orden de la señora del cabello morada

-señora,.. bueno como sea, sujetos de la ciencia ustedes irán hacía el este, menos tu misaka mikoto tu vendrás con nosotros hacía el sur y por ultimo mis hermanos de la magia y seguidores míos, othinus tu también vienes con nosotras al sur, styil ve con el dios guerrero thor y lideren el grupo de la magia, misaki tu también as lo mismo con tu grupo

-¿y por que carajos tiene que ser la 5# la que lidera el grupo del este? "preguntaba el 1#"

-por que si tu nos lideras terminaremos cometiendo homicidios a sangre fría a mas de 10000 personas!, por eso!

-ah ahora si te lo as buscado 5#! "entonces accelaretor se incorpora y mira con frialdad a la 5# esto se pondrá feo" ahora..

-suficiente accelaretor! dice misaka misaka mientras intenta frenar y apasiguár al primero de la ciudad academia

-ah en fin a mi que me importa "accel chasquea la lengua y se vuelve a sentar"

-y como decía.. el lado de la magia ira hacía el oeste no hagan nada tonto.. ahora vamos!

-Hai! "todo estaba listo y después de unos segundos los cuatro grupos se organizaron y se dispersaron por lada la ciudad academia con sus distintas habilidades"

* * *

"ya los cuatro grupos se avían separado y empezado a cubrir sus arias, pero no eran los únicos que estaban buscando al chico del cabello erizado"

-y que dices kuri, ¿crees que lo encuentren? "en las sombras observaba la misma chica de la blusa morada"

-claro que si ne-chan, son los mejores elementos de la ciencia y magia si alguien puede encontrar a kamijou touma.. son ellos ne-chan "decía una ´niña´ identica a noriah"

-ya te dije,.. aun que tomes la forma de mi.. hermana.. no te tratare como ella y déjala ya...

-bien!.. ¿que tal así.. ximena-san? "ese ser había dejado la forma de la niña castaña y ahora tenia la de su viejo mejor amigo" ¿así esta mejor? ¿no?

-ya te lo dije antes,.. no importa que forma tomes no te tratare distinta, así que deja de hacer eso y mantente en silencio..

-wao,.. tu si que eres seria ximena-chan..

-como digas..

-ah me olvidaba, por fin dimos con tus viejos compañeros y no sabes donde están..

-bien por fin los encontraron ¿y donde están? ¿holanda? ¿peru? ¿nepal? ¿mexico? ¿rusia? ¿o ya los mataron? "su tono era de indiferencia y gran frialdad"

-buenas opciones pero no es ninguna de ellas, están muy cerca.. -ya dime de una vez..- justo aquí en la ciudad academia, yo que tu empezaría a planear algo para tus buenos y viejos compañeros..

-ya veo.. "esa noticia la sorprendió por un segundo pero luego de un instante regresa a su anterior frialdad" supongo que pensare algo luego, por ahora centrémonos en kamijou touma..

**Fin del capitulo 4**

**próximo capitulo reencuentro**


	5. Capitulo 5 reunion

**ya había pasado veinte minutos desde que se dio inicio a la búsqueda oficial de Kamijou Touma y asta esos momentos no había señales de el pero un individuo con el cabello erizado se movía por la zona suroeste de la ciudad gracias a que en el autobus donde viajaba se le pincho no uno sino que dos neumaticos ¿justo ahora!? y al final touma termino en una zona urbana conocida por donde ninguno de los dos grupos cercanos estaba"**

-aun que aya mucha gente por aquí esto no es el centro.. y no hay mas transportes asta dentro de media hora "pensaba el chico de la mala suerte" no hay de otra.. tendré que llegar al centro ha pie..

"no muy lejos de hay un grupo de sistar´s estaba ha unos 500 o 600 metros de hay"

-¿ves algo? pregunta misaka a su grupo que esta bajo su mando

-¿bajo tu mando? creí que yo estaba al mando dice misaka protestando por el liderazgo de este grupo

-no claro que ninguna es la líder yo misaka 10149 lidero este grupo dice misaka aclarando el tema del liderazgo

"saben que vamos con otro grupo mas organizado"

-¿misaka mikoto ves algo desde hay!? "preguntaba la sacerdotiza a la castaña que estaba magnetizada en lo alto de un edificio

-no! no veo nada! "respondía gritando la castaña" ¿donde demonios estas? "se preguntaba ella"

-genial.. ¿alguna idea diosa de la magia?

-ann.. lamentablemente.. ninguna por ahora "phus mikoto volvió a tierra" ¿railgun tienes una idea?

-yo pienso que deberiamos separarnos así cubrimos mas terreno

-no eso no esta en discusión misaka mikoto hay que sondear el este mejor, sigamos..

-como quieras...

* * *

-creo que ya estoy cerca al centro.. unas cuadras mas..

"el pelinegro no tenia mucha prisa con su camino, pero había algo cerca y no era algo de la ciencia o de la magia"

-.. touma-chan.. touma-chan.. ¿donde estas touma-chan? "una voz lenta y suave se escuchaba pero era como un susurro tenebroso que solo podía escuchar el"

-¿ah? esa voz.. "volteaba así todos los lados pero no había nada fuera de lo normal ¿fue su imaginación?"

-to-u-ma-chan.. no

puedes escapar touma-chan.. "no no lo era algo asechaba a ese chico"

-maldición "en ese momento la única respuesta razonable era correr!" ¿pero donde esta? "touma había aumentado su paso pero aun estaba nervioso aun que su enfermedad estaba controlada el pensamiento que tenia por alguna razón lo estaba enloqueciendo que en cualquier momento se podría volver un mounstro come humanos y lo que le paso le podría pasar a cualquiera de sus amigos" debo.. mantener la calma..

* * *

-bien aquí voy! "la rubia diosa de la magia decía al dar un gran salto para aumentar su campo visual y detras de ella la seguía la 3# de la ciudad academia y una de las 20 santas de todo el mundo" mikoto utiliza tu campo de estatica! por todo el lugar y donde pierda poder por hay iremos"

-bien!, pero necesito mas altura!

-yo te ayudo! "entonces la rubia se impulsa con la pared de un edificio y salta justo debajo de ella y gira unos 180 grados y termina de cabeza debajo de ella y da una gran patada al aire que impulsa aun mas a la tercera"

-SIII! "funciono a la perfección ahora mikoto tenia que medir la altura máxima solo tenia un intento! vamos vamos.. ahora! "y con una pequeña y luminusente explosión efectúa su técnica" ahora solo unos segundos.. "solo eso hacía falta no le importaba descomponer unos segundos unos celulares o computadoras en la cercanía lo único que le importaba era el y solo el" .. hay esta! debemos ir mas al este! a unos.. 450 metros de aquí!

-muy bien mikoto! "decía complacida la rubia" ando santa virgen de 18 años..

-hey! es una elección...

* * *

-wao!.. ¿que fue eso? "lo que sintió touma fue la habilidad de mikoto por casi todo su cuerpo menos su mano claro esta" lo que halla sido ya no escucho esa voz.. "se decía así mismo"

-maldicion! ¿que fue eso?

-no lose pero al parecer corto tu enlace con kamijou touma , peor debo decir que lo hacías bien

-gracias, pero despues de esto tenemos que encargarnos de quien eso esto..

-¿como sabes que es un alguien?

-lose y se mas que fue un esper electrico de alto nivel y lo iso desde un lugar muy alto pero no hay edificios tan altos en la ciudad academia debió tener ayuda.. de alguien con la habilidad de transportación, tsh como no lo vi venir..

-un electro master y un transporter ¿no? -si, ¿pero que haces?- dame un segundo.. "y de un pequeño bolso el ser con forma de una niña de cabello castaño largo saca una tablep blanca de su estuche y busca rapidamente en los datos de touma y en menos de unos minutos une los puntos tal ves ese ser era mejor que uiharu con las computadoras" estas son tus chicas misaka mikoto y kuroko shirai la única electro master nivel 5 y 3# mas fuerte de la ciudad academia y una transporter muy habilidosa nivel cuadro, coinciden perfectamente..

-su es verda coincide perfecto, bien echo kuri...

-¿y que? ¿lo seguimos aun?

-no, son el enlace no hay manera de provocarlo sin estar cerca, por ahora nos vamos.. sera otro día..

* * *

-bien aun tenemos tiempo ¿y ya sabes algo del sobre rojo?

-asta hora nada, yo supondria que los cazadores también lo buscan..

-¿y los de la ciencia que lo cuidan?

-supongo que los cazadores deben estar en contacto ya con ellos o lo estarán pronto y ya vamos este claro me comienza a molestar

-como digas.. "despues de eso las dos se fueron por un callejón y desaparecieron"

-por lo menos ya no la escucho.. "pensaba el erizado al mirar una vez mas a los lados" aah.. "suspiraba" tengo que seguir hacia el centro..

* * *

-¿alguna noticia 5#? "preguntaba el alvino"

-no asta hora ninguna, pero espera llamare a misaka-san ahora mismo..

-no seas impaciente accelaretor dice misaka misaka calmando tu impaciencia

-tsh.. ¿te respodieron ya?

-espera.. ¿halo misaka-san?

-¿shokuhou? que bueno que llamaras creo que sabemos donde esta ese idiota

-¿enserio? ¿donde están ahora!? "la rubia había dado un saldo de alegría y atrajo sin querer la atención de todos con su mental out"

-espera!.. no te alarmes aun no estamos seguros pero apenas lo comprobemos te llamare

-esta bien nosotros seguimos por aquí buscando, suerte misaka-san..

-gracias shokuhou..

-¿y que te dijo 3#?

-que pueden que esten cerca de el ahora mismo..

-por fin algo de buenas noticias, tal ves por fin encontremos al jefe "decía alegre el rubio de cabello alborotado"

-bien last order ¿tienes sistar´s cerca del grupo de la 3#?

-no lose, pero el que este cerca les dire que las ayuden

-bien, nosotros tambien hay que seguir buscando al herue

-por al menos una ves me ciento bien al hacer equipo con super accelaretor

-no te entusiasmes mucho copia.. solo hago esta mierda por el maldito herue perdido

* * *

-ya estoy cerca, ahah "respiraba con dificultad el joven" solo unas cuadras mas.. "!"

-touma! "de pronto un as amarillo cae brutalmente a unos metros delante de touma" eres un idiota! "y de la nube de polvo sale una rubia con los ojos lagrimiantes intentado darle un gran derechazo pero por suerte el joven salta hacía atrás creyendo que era una enemiga de verdad" no me esquives"

-¿pero que?.. ¿othinus!? othinus othinus soy yo! ¿que te pasa?

-tu eres lo que me pasa grandisimo idiota! "y de nuevo la rubia intento conectarle un gran golpe de martillo pero esta ves tropieza con los escombros y cae en los brazos del joven que la mira con ternura" ¿por que me miras así idiota? "decía desviando la mirada algo sonrojada"

-perdón othinus-chan, perdón si te preocupe, si te hice llorar, perdón si te hice sentir mal.. perdón por todo othinus.. "su voz era tan profunda, calida, amigable tal de el que othinus solo sonrío y lo abrazo"

-kamijou touma!.. digo touma-san ¿te encuentras bien? "pregunto la pelimorada"

-si estoy bien kanzaki, ¿ustedes están bien?

-si estamos bien ¿y misaka mikoto?

-¿biri biri esta con ustedes?

-idiota!, llamame por mi nombre! "decía molesta y chispiante la railgun" hay! debería golpearte por eso.. idiota, pero me alegra saber que estas bien..

-gracias,.. misaka "decía mientras se incorporaba el erizado y la rubia" ¿solo estan ustedes?

-no hay otros 3 grupos aun mas grandes al norte, este y oeste es un milagro que te hallamos encontrado nosotros, misaka mikoto llama a los demas grupos y diles las buenas nuevas

-si "entonces mikoto saco su celular y le marco a misaki" hola shokuhou.. lo encontramos

-lo encontraron!

-lo encontraron!, dice misaka con gran euforia y felicidad a todo su grupo!

-ja, encontraron a kamijou touma "dijo un pelirojo con traje oscuro"

-viva! encontraron a touma! "festejaba dando salto una monta de ojos esmeralda!

-SII! "exclamaban todo el grupo desde el suelo, los arboles, edificios y el cielo como los demás grupos"

-aa..aa..achu! demonios creo que ya me resfrie.. es mejor volver a casa

-si volvamos a casa touma ¿vienen con nosotros?

-claro por que no..

-¿y tu mikoto que dices?

-s-si por que no..

"pero no muy lejos de hay"

-ves ni-san te dije que estaría bien, no había de que preocuparse

-si tienes razón noriah.. pero tu también viste lo que paso ase unas cuadras alguien lo contacto y no los distinguimos hay que estar alertas, ¿sabes si hay noticias sobre aisa himegami?

-no ninguna ni-san, pero tengo otras el cuartel mandara pronto a un nuevo o nueva compara(o) se que no querías aceptar eso pero..

-no esta bien "dice interrumpiendo a la castaña" ellos saben lo que hacen.. solo espero que tenga un buen rango..

-yo también, por que soy muy mama maestra

-ya niña que no se te suba a la cabeza "decía acariciando su cabeza" ahora vamos.. tengo que hacerte la cena..

"entonces los dos jóvenes cazadores se retiaron de la azotea de ese edificio"

-supongo que este no es el momento para decirles lo que me paso.. y mientas tenga las píldoras no hay mucho que temer..

* * *

"pero en los cuarteles de los cazadores.."

-kifei.. tu as sido elegida entre todos para esta misión tu iras a la ciudad academia, mi querida hija tendrás que estar lista para enfrentar a cualquier speer pero no lo hagas si no es necesario y si así fuera procura por favor no herirlos de gravedad tenemos que seguir en buenos términos con el lado de la ciencia pero lo mas importante es cumplir la directiva principal.. cazar a todos los ghoul´s que estén en la ciudad.. a todos y cada uno pero también debes de vuelta a edriel y su intento de hermana mejor.. se que esa niña perdió a la única familia que le quedaba.. la conocía era una gran cazadora y todos compartimos su pesar pero edriel no tiene la obligación de cuidarla.. se que los dos eran ´buenos amigos´ pero ya paso mucho tiempo lo suficiente.. ya es hora de que tu hermano vuelva a casa con su verdadera familia ahora dime kifei hija mia.. ¿aceptar ir a la ciudad academia eliminar a todos los ghoul´s que estén en ella y traer devuelta a tu hermano?

-si padre.. yo traére de vuelta a mi querido hermano y aplastare a esas alimañas.. es una promesa..

**Fin del Capitulo 5**

**próximo capitulo: asechado y ¿sangre o sentimientos x2? **


	6. Capitulo 6 ataque imprevisto

**"Ya yodos se habían Reunido En el restaurante de Josehp al Recibir la noticia De Que Por fin habían Encontrado un Kamijou Touma, la noticia había de dado la vuelta al mundo y regresado desde La Fría Dinamarca Hasta el Cálido Hawai, Hasta el frío mar báltico asta el Cálido Oceano Pacifico De Que El Chico del cabello erizado Había Vuelto a casa ... El Mundo podía volver a Estar en calma "**

-Touma estas desastre Un Hecho ..

**-** Othinus perdon, Es Que dormi En un callejon Casi Toda La Noche ..

-Touma .. "Suspiraba y LUEGO inhalaba la rubia" esta bien! no importa ve en solitario cambiate y de ropa

-si .. ¿y mi ropa?

-aquí la tengo Kamijou Touma "dijo La Santa entregandole un pantalon gris, un polo blanco con Todo Y Ropa interino incluida" Cuando te vi tan desalineado supe Que las necesitarías..

-gracias kanzaki!

_-maldicion perra prevenida! "Murmuro la rubia"_

_-como siempre Estar Un paso siempre adelante! "Penso la 3 #"_

_-_ N-no Nada fue un .. Recuerda Que aún te debo un Mucho Por Tus Servicios prestados ... "Decia Mirando hacia otro lado la sacerdotisa algo sonrojada"

-claro, claro Pero un gracias así..

\- _Debi eliminarla CUANDO Tuve La Oportunidad, Que Por ningún Hice!?_

_-enserio Creo Que Estoy perdida contra ella .. ¿En que demonios le puedo ganar !? Espera tengo una idea!_

-¿t-¿Tienes hambre? "dijo Entre dientes la 3 #"

-¿que Dijiste Misaka-san? "Pregunto apento el erizando"

-idiota .. te PREGUNTE ¿Tienes si un hombre? preguntaba conteniendo la rabia la avenosa "

-Si Claro en Pero misa- "muy tarde touma..." (lol otra ves)

-bien, Por Que Te voy a cosinar algo "DIJO interrunpiendo al chico"

_-maldición! / Oh Demonios! "Se dijieron Así Mismas la rubia y la pelimorada Como Se les Pudo Escapar la carta de la comida!"_

_-y .. ya estoy Que por aqui ti Dime que quieres Que Te preparar .. sabes, e Estado_ practicando desde la ultima ves "mencionaba algo ruborizada la 3 #"

Por -gracias el ofrecimiento-Misaka San Pero .. ¿no ibamos a Ir al Restaurante del Centro Donde Estan Los demas? "Y era de esperarse sino-Como el clásico sonido del cristal rompiendose el cual sea escucharon TODOS Y Misaka callo de rodillas al suelo con la mirada oculta" ¿estas bien Misaka-san? "Dijo al correr Hacia ella"

-¿estas bien mikoto? "Pregunto la diosa de magia"

-de verdad eres un idiota! "Y de pronto Misaka se reincorpora y tomo Que reloj Habia Encontrado Touma En el suelo ase unos días" toma esto idiota! "y de la nada y de arrebato furioso mikoto lanza al aire el reloj y carga Energía en su puño direction derecho Listo Para Disparar El Reloj" = - = - = ¿ah? "Pero no logro Conectar el derechaso Por Que la pelimorada ido Polvo El Reloj En un segundo"

-lo sientopero no te puedo dejarte Que lastimes a Kamijou Touma TIENE UNA CITA pendiente con una amiga mía .. Ahora Kamijou Touma entra de una ves a ese baño y cambiate rapido "DIJO al envainar su espada"

-s-si ... "Dijo levantandose y Tomando La Ropa Y Por Último Entrando al baño"

-fue muy Rápido ¿que clase de magia FUE ESA? "Dijo la sorprendida Railgun"

-simple magia de aceleracion, la magia en ves de la Ciencia Y Sus Speers con Una Habilidad Los Magos Sólo necesitas maná y algo de Concentración para utilizar múltiples hechizos y objectos .. o simples trucos para explotar Cosas o compañeros que sanar, asta echizos Que pueden Destruir, Crear o reescribir un mundo "DIJO Mirando a la rubia Por el ultimo ejemplo"

-ya veo .. ¿y tu que magia puedes utilizar Kanzaki-san?

-muchas A decir verdad, no por Una soja de las 20 de santas en todo este mundo " (bitch!) dijo orgullosa y con el pecho en algo alto, Claro que ESO incomodo a la rubia y la castaña"

-¿solo 20? yo chubiera creido que tenias mas ..

-es Que No Es solo el talento se requiere practica y Tiempo para llegar al Puesto de santa, la verdad no es nada Fácil, existen 2 Tipos de santos .. Quienes NACEN con el talento y lo refinan y Los Que nacen sin el pero entrenan dia y noche para tener el honor de algun dia ser llamado santo

-wao .. Sorprendente Kanzaki-san ¿y cuanto te demoraste tu ¿15? ¿18 AÑOS?

-a-ah .. y-yo tengo 18 años .. "decia desolada En un rincón La Santa"

-ah! perdón no lo sabia! .. Es Que no pareces de esa edad..

-jum lo mismo .. "de Agrega la rubia"

-ya basta de hablar de mi!

-¿hablar De Que kanzaki?

-Que ya basta! "y de un arrebato de ira la pelimorada toma su espada (Aun con la funda) y le da Un gran golpe a la ultima Persona que hablo"

-¿kanzaki-San .. Por Qué? "y para no sorpresa de Todos ese alguien fue Kamijou-san Quien no tenia nada Que Ver En La Conversación"

-¿kamijou Touma!?, Perdón perdón no era mi Intención hacerte Esto !, perdóname lo siento te lo juro! "Dijo con gran arrepentimiento y Miedo mientras lo envolvía Entre SUS brazos y frotaba con delicadeza" de verdad lo siento!

-esta bien kanzaki Estoy bien, las Peores e Teñido no pasa nada .. ¿ves? "Abriendo su cabello Mostrando alrededores del golpe Y Como era de esperarse nada Después De Todo SUS desventuras y Aventuras le Dieron algo"

-s-si estas bien .. Pero Aún Así perdóname "Haciendo Una gran reverencia"

-claro te perdono Pero Ahora vamos .. "Dijo abriendo la puerta! en marcha ..

"Pero a la altura de la Mitad de las escaleras Kamijou tubo Una idea"

quiero -esperen Traer à un par amigos de soles! "Decia Volviendo a subir" Denme Segundo ONU ..

-¿nuevos Amigos? "Pregunto la Railgun"

-aidel, noriah! pueden salir Momento de la ONU! "Dijo Gritando a la puerta!

-no sabia Que teniamos Nuevos vecinos ..

-¿que Pasa Touma-san? ¿Necesitas algo? "Y era de esperarse Como el moreno abrió la puerta y hablo cortesmente"

-no exactamente pero Quiero Que tu y noriah-san Vengan con nosotras una esquina, ¿oye y noriah-san?

-ah esta dentro Terminando de comer

kamjion-shan -hmya! "Saluda cun Aun comida en la boca"

-termina de masticar y luego habla! .. aah! niñas .. Pero respondiendo tu PREGUNTA creo que no Podremos ir, Es Que Recién acabo de comer y noriah Aun ni Acaba

-ah Entendido, no te preocupes sera otro dia "respondia asintiendo con la cabeza" bueno Ahora me voy sueros Para La Próxima, nos vemos! "Y con eso se despedía el joven"

-claro otro dia ...

* * *

-maldita sea cuanto mas demoraran .. "decia irritado el 1 # viendo la alegre convivencia de los Lados Frente suyo"

-no lo se, pero esto tambien me Comienza un cansar "dijo algo mal humorado un pelirrojo" tu eres el 1 # ¿acelerador? "Pregunto desinteresado el mago"

-si soy yo ¿que hay con eso?

-jum, nada en solitario sencilla curiosidad "respondio con simpleza para luego voltear y sacar n cigarrillo de su bolsillo" ...

-señor Aquí no se Permite fumar "Y de pronto la Líder de las mesera con un agíl movimiento le quita el cigarrillo un styil" que no se le olvide .. "DIJO Sonriente y Dando la vuelta al marcharse"

-tsk.. lo que faltaba _aun que esa velocidad..._

"pero por otro lado"

-estoy feliz de volverte a ver itsuwa! "dijo la monja del pelo de plata"

-yo también estoy muy feliz de verte índex-san! "entonces las 2 se tomaron de las manos con gran felicidad" perdón si no pude ir a verte en todo este tiempo pero tuvimos mucho trabajó que hacer todo este tiempo

-no te preocupes por eso yo también estuve algo ocupada.. pero lo importante es que estas aquí

-lo mismo digo lo mismo índex-san

-¿cuanto tiempo mas se demorara kamijou-chan? "preguntaba el 7#"

-no debe tardar mucho "le responde un rubio de ojos un poco femeninos" ah por cierto mi nombre es thor ¿y el tuyo?

-sogiita gunha el 7# de la ciudad academia

-o ya veo tu eres el séptimo a quien le gusta luchar cuerpo a cuerpo el único de los nivel 5 que le guste luchar así creo.. interesante.. "dice al quedar mirándolo"

-hmp, oye ¿tienes planes para mañana

-no ninguno, ¿quieres hacer algo? (oshe ke riko)

-se me ocurre algo muy divertido thor-san

-ah genial por que tienes toda mi atención sogiita-kun ¿y por que no hacemos tus planes ahora mismo? (oshe ke rikolino)

-si eso seria genial "entonces los dos se levantan de sus asientos pero alguien los detiene"

-alto ustedes dos!, ¿¡que piensas hacer ahora mismo!?

-solo queria mostrarle la ciudad a thor-san quienta

-claro que no! tu forma de mostrar las cosas no es del agrado de muchos ahora ven aquí

-aah quinta!, perdon thor-san sera para la próxima.. ah quinta eso duele! "se quejaba el 7# mientras la rubia lo llevaba de una oreja a otro lado"

-claro no hay problemas.. la 5# de la ciudad academia.. uun interesante también.. (oshe esho tamviem esh riko)

-¿por que as echo eso quinta? se nota que thor-san tiene agallas y yo solo quiero medir las mías con las de el ¿que tiene eso de malo? "decía un poco molesto /# en su defensa"

-por que cuando quieres medir tus agallas con alguien un distrito queda queda en ruinas

-eso es muy aparte.. y yo siempre me aseguro que nadie salga herido

-no importa!, estamos aquí por touma-kun ¿entendido? "y sin ningún indicio misaki cambia casi del todo su semblante mostrando una cara bastante seria" por favor sogiita-san "termina con todo profundo"

-si entiendo quinta..

-bien ahora ve y socializa con otros.. es mejor que ya estas cerca touma-san..

* * *

-bien pudimos entras cinco segundos mas y no lo alcanzamos

-si que bueno pero sabes cualquiera de los tres se hubiera podido quedar contigo touma "dijo la rubia"

-ah mi no me hubiera importado.. pero tampoco me importa esto igual vamos a llegar

-sera mejor que llame para avisar que ya estamos en camino "menciona la railgun"

-se buena idea misaka-san díganme ¿quienes están en la reunión?

-aan.. esas chicas de Alemania, los neccesarius de Inglaterra.. el rebaño de la sacerdotisa presente y demás gente de la ciencia "decía recordando algo confusa la rubia"

-mejor yo te lo resumo.. toda la facción de kamijou ¿mejor?

-gracias kanzaki,.. ¿y ya te respondieron misaka-san?

-no.. no lo entiendo no responde nadie.. no espera.. ¿halo shokuhou?

-misaka-san!

-¿shokuhou? ¿esta todo bien hay? escucho todo un alboroto..

-yo tampoco no lo se!, nos estamos bajo ataque!, necesitamos ayuda tienen que venir ya!

-¿misaka esta todo bien? "pregunta touma"

-no lo se, ¿shokuhou quienes los están atacando? ¿que ah pasado?

-no lo sabemos, nos están atacando indiscriminadamente primero fueron las camareras y de la nada aparecieron muchos mas.. nos están empezando ah arrinconar!, por favor dense prisa!, sogiita-san cuidado! - "y con esa ultima advertencia se corta la llamada"

-eso no suena nada bien.. "agregaba la railgun" ¿chófer puede aumentar la velocidad? "decía acercándose al chófer"

-perdón señorita pero no puedo hacer eso..

-bueno entonces lo siento por esto "entonces misaka empieza a frotar sus manos" perdon señor chófer pero debo hacer esto

-¿señorita? "shuuak! y con una descarga centralizada misaka deja inconsciente y toma el control con su electro master"

-ahora si.. vamos ya! "y con una agresiva aceleración manda al autobús hacía el centro" abróchense los cinturones!

-demonios no sabia que mikoto fuera fanática de la velocidad!

-si es uno de sus modos ocultos.. "menciono muy calmado kamijou-san"

-¿como puedes estar tranquilo kamijou touma!?

-no lose, creo que ya estoy acostumbrado "un autobús no se compara con un tanque"

-no se preocupen! yo se lo que hago!

* * *

-maldición que son esos tipos! "pregunto agnese sanctis líder de las fuerzas agnese"

-no lo se es la primera ves que veo esas habilidades.. no es magia pero tampoco ciencia, pero los tenemos hay, ¿que son esas cosas? "intentaba responder su segunda al mando de nombre lucia" (las recuerdan ¿no?)

-ah nos están poniendo contra la pared mas y mas! agnese-san ¿que vamos hacer!? "toma la palabra angeline"

muy bien ya me arte!, todos a cubierta! "y con un gran grito el 7# empieza a cargar su atack crash" GOLPE-ASOMBROSO! "y a continuación sogiita lanza su formidable ataque a todos los ghoul´s" itsuwa-san y inglesa extrovertida!

"y con ese llamado las dos nombradas se levantan y dan una estocada juntas que empuja a los ghoul´s restantes"

-nada mal itsuwa-shan.. "dice la mienbro de new light"

-tu tampoco estuviste mal lessar-chan "terminar chocando los puños como celebración"

-ya esta bien esta bien "dijo interrumpiendo el 1#" ¿ya alguien tiene una idea de que son esos cabrones!?

-aah.. ni idea pero del lado de la magia no eran ¿alguna idea lado de la ciencia? "pregunta stiyl magnus"

.no tengo ni idea de que eran esas cosas.. "responde hazamura"

-pues de algún lado tienen que ser.. "comenta el líder de la iglesia amakusa"

-pues de la ciencia no son.. responde misaka con dudas sobre el lado de la magia "dijo 10032"

-ya suficiente! no importa de donde sean esas cosas!, lo que importa es que esas cosas siguen hay afuera levantándose listos para volvernos a atacar! y si no nos unimos ahora nos destruirán a todos! ¿quieren eso!? "dice misaki"

-no para nada ¿compañeras romanas y inglesas estas bien? "preguntaba thor con seriedad"

-si..

-si

-si!

"bien al parecer todos aun podían combatir pero sus agresores ya estaban de vuelta entrando por la puerta y las ventanas muy amenazantes tal ves unos 30 o 35"

-y aquí vienes ¿listo thor-san?

-claro que si sogiita-kun

"decían al sobarse los nudillos y relajar la musculatura preparandoce para la batalla"

* * *

-¿cuanto mas falta mikoto!?

-solo un poco mas!, serán menos de seis minutos como máximo!

-es mejor empezar a prepararse.. "propone kanzaki! toma estas vendas kamijou touma son para tus puños.. seguro que las necesitaras "entregandole las vendas"

¿tu también quieres othinus? "ofreciendoles unas vendas también a ella"

-claro no me vendrían mal algunas.. "toma las vendas" gracias..

-PAM! "algo había caído en el techo del autobús"

-genial y ahora que.. diosa de la magia, kamijou touma prepárense..

-listos! "dijeron al unisono"

"y de nuevo se escucha un ruido en el techo pero ahora eran como pasos"

-¿están bien hay atrás? "pregunta la railgun"

-si por ahora si.. "respondió rápido la rubia aun atenta a los ruidos"

-touma-san! "y de la nada un moreno entra por una ventana de emergencia lo que hace que la pelimorada y la rubia se pongan en guardia"

-¿lo conoces kamijou touma?

-.. espera santa.. se me hace familiar...

-ah hola! tu debes ser kanzaki kaori una de las 20 santos y tu eres waton-san la diosa de la magia es un gusto poder conocerlas "haciendo una reverencia!

-lo entiendo pero es la primera ves que me llamn con ese nombre..

-fue muy cortes..

-aidel ¿que haces aquí? ¿y noriah-san donde esta?

-haya "señalando con la mirada atrás de ellos" noriah ya dejala!

-esta bien, perdón 3# "dijo al quitarle su AKEIS-74U AW de su nuca"

-no puede ser ni me di cuenta que estaba hay.. "dijo sorprendida la sacerdotisa!

-niña de donde sacaste esa arma..

-lo siento por eso pero hay que estar preparada para todo cuando tratas con espantajos como lo hacemos nosotros

-¿espantajos? ¿de que hablas?

-de los que estan atacando a sus amigos ahora, yo espero que aun no los hallan acorralado

-de que hablas en ese lugar estan los magos mas fuertes de europa y japon "dijo orgullosa kaori"

-si y los speer´s mas fuertes también "agrego mikoto"

-no lo entienden, apenas empiecen a verlas técnicas de sus amigos los destruiran créeme si tienen oportunidad a la primera utilízala cada segundo que pelees con ellos les enseñas a matarte, claro amenos que seas un cazador podrás tener mas de una oportunidad

-¿pero porque? ¿y que es lo que estas combatiendo en el centro?

-es por la manzana de plata! "señalo noriah"

-¿una manzana de plata? imposible.. ¿donde las conseguiste? "pregunta enigmada la rubia"

-sera otro día ahora la segunda pregunta,nosotros combatimos ghoul´s.. monstruos, criaturas, espantajos, cosas horribles que hacen cosas horribles y nosotros nos escargamos de ellas todos los días, como lo aremos ahora

-ya puedo ver el restaurante!, demonios esta destruida..

-noriah -si!- ustedes quedense aquí.. haya vamos! "y con sus grandes saltos el dúo salto por una ventana, ruedan para absorber la energía y sacan cada uno un papel como un talisman con una rosa negra en ella" ¿lista? -lista!- bien aya vamos! "pero no sin antes que aidel deja un prisma de cristal en el suelo"

"y a continuación aidel y noriah corren a una impresionante velocidad que pasa al autobús y se posicionan en frente del local uno en cada esquina noriah a la derecha y aidel a la izquierda"

-¿pero que están haciendo!? "pregunta misaka teniendo que esquivarlos yendo a la derecha en curso de colisión con una tienda cerrada la cual no pudieron evitar chocar para suerte de los tres ya habían bajado al aun noqueado conductor y los tres estaban bien

-Orden! "cantaron a la misma ves el dúo al unisono y al lanzar los talismanes y su acto siguiente fue cerrar el puño y en un instante los talismanes centellaron y envolvieron a todo el restaurante anulando la barrera supresora de los ghoul´s con una barrera blanca translucida"

-¿listo?

-si listo, pero recuerdo si aun no están en la fase 3 cambia de proyectiles a esos aun podemos ayudarlos "dijo al cargar una bala en su ETSR-1 Flame"

-ni-san.. entiendo! "respondía conmovida la pequeña por la piedad de su hermano por que hace unos meses atrás hubiera eliminado a todos los infectados dentro del establecimiento sin importar su tiempo de contaminación"

-pero recuerda los que pasaron de los 5 días ya están perdidos..

**Fin del Capitulo 6**

próximo capitulo sin píldoras, sin salida pero aun con esperanza.


	7. Capitulo 7 disturbios en el centro

**Volviendo ala acción Aidel y Noriah estaban a punto de entrar al restaurante a salvar a la facción de Kamijou que estaba bajo un gran ataque de los ghoul´s mientras que kanzaki, othinus, misaka y touma estaban atrapados en el autobús cubiertos de los escombros de la tienda**

"y a continuación el moreno y la castaña entraron al restaurante quitándoles el seguro a todo su armamento al parecer la batalla se había movido a la cocina y los mienbros de la magia y la ciencia que aun estaban dando pelea ahora ya estaban arrinconados y los caídos ya estaban amordazados y con una mordida en el cuello"

-maldición.. estos uniformes.. tengo a la mano derecha y izquierda de la iglesia romana aquí! ¿tu que tienes por haya ni-san!?

-al primero de la C.A supongo que se le acabo la energía.. pero hay mas una chica de medias a rallas.. blancas y rojas, ah saiji tatemiya y una chica con ropa escolar.. no estoy seguro quien es.. creo que se llama hyouka kazakiri.. si así era!

-esto esta mal.. noriah carga el electrodo del 1# sin eso morira yo me ocupare de los ghoul´s pero date prisa se nota que aun quedan algunos "viendo a unos 10 o 15 ghoul´s en el piso" te lo encargo!

-Si!, ten cuidado! ahora.. perdón por esto joven "dijo sacando un tesser" pero es necesario!

"por el del moreno ya había llegado a la cocina donde los dos grupos se habían atrincherado con mesas, sillas, cocinas y demás!

-maldición ya están atrapados!.. y son muchos _y eso cuando me a importado _jeí alimañas! dejen de joder tanto! _esto tendrá que ser como en los viejos tiempos _magos, speers cúbranse! "dijo al lanzar una granada aturdidora"

-index abajo! "dijo stiyl cubriendo a su querida index"

"después de eso todo fue una gran luz y un zumbido profundo para los arrinconados, para los ghoul´s era la casi mortal!

-esto es por arruinar el almuerzo de mi hermana!

"y a continuación aidel da un salto posicionándose sobre el mostrador y abriendo agua si dije agua hacia todos los ghoul´s con una pistola de agua con presión"

-ah! ¿pero que cosa es esta!?

-me empieza a quemar!

-quema!

-como lo pense.. "lo que les había rociado aidel no era ácido sino era jugo de manzana de plata con agua "todas las camareras aun estan bien unos pares de chicos mas también los que nos deja... 8 ghoul´s que exterminar "y en su rostro se empezaba a dibujar su antigua sonrisa"

-dirás nos quedan 8 ghoul´s que exterminar "bam y por fin apareció la pequeña castaña" ¿listo ni-san?

-claro que si, aun puedo hacer esto

-perfecto, yo igual así que aquí vamos!

!pero por otro lado.. específicamente en un autobús algo machacado"

-¿se encuentran bien todos!?

-si estamos bien! ¿tu lo estas bien touma!? "respondió la rubia"

-aah.. si! estoy bien! ¿alguna idea de como salir de aquí? "pregunto algo adolorido"

-si tengo una necesito que cubras tu mano kamijou touma

-esta bien! "y siguiendo la orden de la santa touma mete su brazo derecho en su polo a la altura de su pecho" listo kanzaki!

-bien! entonces aquí voy! _demonios nunca pensé utilizar mi técnica para ésto _"entonces kanzaki utilizo los siete destellos para destruir todos los escombros y enderezar el autobús" diosa de la magia!

-solo dime othinus,.. ahora dime que quieres

-genial entonces dime kaori así estamos parejas, ahora escucha quiero que con tu fuerza empujes el autobús para salir de aquí, mientras tanto misaka mikoto tu intenta prender esta cosa otra ves

-tu solo dime mikoto kaori-san "decía aaun algo aturdida la railgun" que yo me encargo de todo!

-bien aquí voy! "y a continuación desde el frente del transporte la rubia utiliza la fuerza de sus dos brazos" si que esta atascado!

-deja que te ayude "como siempre no podía evitar estar en la accion kamijou-san, entonces kamojou-san se posiciona en el frente y con sus piernas también empeso a empujar con fuerza"

-touma.. ¿acaso intentas avergonzarme? con migo es mas que suficiente

-claro que no othinu!, pero nunca debes rechazar una mano amiga!; creí que habías aprendido eso ya!

-vamos chicos un poco mas! "animo mikoto aun que el autobús ya había prendido aun no estaban atascados"

-hay que salir de una ves de aquí! "y con un ultimo empujón touma patea la pared desatascando el autobús pero sin darse cuenta se había sobreexigido y sus ojos empezaban a cambiar un poco empezaban a tornarse.. oscuros" _q-que es esto.._

_-_vamonos! "acelerando el autobús una ves mas"

"pero sin querer misaka toma de improvisto a touma, kanzaki y othinus y con la fuerza de la aceleración los cuales casi caen del autobús si no hubiera sido por que touma reacciona antes y atrapa a kaori y othinus una con cada brazo dejandolo a el en medio de las dos ventanas con un gran dolor de cabeza para suerte del chico eso lo reconepta"

-oh no touma!

-kamijou touma!

* * *

\- ¿cuantos mas quedan? "pregunto al recargar su arma el cazador"

-solo unos seis mas! ¿cuantos cartuchos de quedan? por que ami solo uno!

-maldición! pero esta bien yo te cubriré mientras tu los acabas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo _es loco pero es necesario.._

-¿estas.. hablando enserio ni-san? "la castaña estaba anonadada despues de tanto tiempo podría volver a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo"

-si noriah! y solo me queda decir "entonces toma aliento y dijo" destrúyelos!

-claro que si ni-san! "dijo con tono asesino" prepárense basuras!, que a empesado su juicio!.. daku asashin..

-¿pero que demonios!?

-¿eso es una niña!?

-a maldición esto no me pinta para nada bien

-niebla vetusta "dijo noriah cantando su tecnica y a continuación todo el local empezó a llenarse de una oscura y muy densa niebla" es su final..

-atentos y espalda con espalda! "dijo el lider de los ghoul"

-no sabía que los cazadores podían hacer eso..

-esa niña no es un simple cazador.. ¿viste lo que le paso en los ojos y el cabello?

-si también lo vi estos cazadores no son normales..

-claro que no lo somos! "y a continuación la castaña empeso su ataque poniendose a plena vista y con ayuda de la niebla ataca a los 2 primeros ghoul´s cortandoles el cuello son ningún titubeo"

-tienes que mantenerte calmada! "le grito su hermano"

-lo estoy intentando! "y eso lo intentaba pero.. !CRACK¡ en menos de diez segundos ya estaba sobre uno de los ghoul restantes al cual le rompió el cuello y !BAM¡ lo termino con un disparo a la cabeza! jei ni-san! saca a los demás de aquí!

-si eso estaba por hacer! "y con un salto de pluma llega asta el otro lado de la trinchera!

"pero en el cual no fue bien recibido por que al instante que llego el 7# intento conectar un izquierdazo junto a agnese que intento darle una estocada al pecho que el pudo esquivar dando otro paso de pluma hacía atras!

-esperen esperen! estoy con ustedes!, yo los sacare de aquí estoy con , una de las 20 santas kanzaki-san y la diosa de la guerra wato- digo othinus-san

-¿estas con touma!? ¿touma esta aquí!? "pregunto feliz index!

-si y tu debes ser.. index-san, no te preocupes los sacare a todos de aquí en un segundo, salto fásico! "y con un gran destello aidel transporte a todos en la cocina, claro excepto a los ghoul y noriah hacia fuera del restaurante donde lo esperaban touma, othinus y kaori!" ya están a salvo "y con ese mensaje corre y vuelve a las tinieblas! noriah!

-touma! tuve tanto miedo touma "dijo al correr y abrazar a su querido kamijou-san" te extrañe mucho, ¿tu me extrañaste touma?

-si y mucho index-san mucho "acurrucándola en su pecho"  
-touma.. "decía al acurrucárse tiernamente en el pecho de su querido ex-guardián"

* * *

-noriah!, ¿donde estas!?

-ni-san!

-noriah! ¿donde estas!? noriah! "la niebla estaba muy denza aun aidel no podia ver casi nada a su alrededor" ¿noriah eres tu!? "y cuando por fin aidel divisa a su hermana se dio una sorpresa"

-no des un paso mas cazador! "dijo amenazándolo poniendole un cuchillo en el cuello a su compañera que por ahora estaba alvina" si das un paso mas tendrás que decirle a dios para siempre a tu hermanita monstruo!

-... "aidel no decía nada pero podía notarse su enojo por esa situación" esta bien dejala ir are lo que me digas..

-muy bien así me gusta!, ahora deja todas tus armas en el suelo y patealós hacia mi!, ahora!

-ni-san no lo hagas! -silencio noriah.. no tienes que hacer un alboroto todo saldrá bien...- ni-san..

"y como ordeno el ultimo ghoul aidel fue bajando una arma a la ves desde un rifle de largo alcance, 2 cartuchos, 2 pistolas, granadas y multiples cuchillos asta su pistola de jugo de manzana de plata"

-ya esta ahora déjala ir!

-perdón cazador pero se que llevasta a tus amigos haya afuera y esta niña ara que no me descuartisen así que dejame pasar y volveras a tener a tu hermanita en tus brazos sana y salva

-no dudo en nada de lo que acabo de escuchar solo de una pequeña cosa si -¿como?- es en el que tu sales por esa puerta con mi hermana! daku asashin! " paso otros ves el mismo proceso solo que en vez de cabello blanco a aidel se le azulo el cabello y sus ojos se volvieron también azules oscuros y en un segundo desenfunda una 9mm que tenia escondida en el pantalon pero el tiro era difícil pero tubo menos de un segundo pensarlo y para que el ghoul reaccionara entonces aidel decide hacer un tiro casi imposible decide hacer curvar la bala y a continuación en tiempo real aidel saca su pistola y dispara la bala con efecto el tiempo se alenta en los ojos de aidel y noriah al ver la bala como esquiva a la castaña y atraviesa el cráneo de su enemigo y no había mas ese fue el fin de esa batalla los 2 cazadores corren gritando el nombre del otro y se abrazan mientras se disipaba la niebla por fin"

-mi príncipe ¿tu sabes que an sido esas cosas que nos atacaron? "pregunto la chica de ojos de estrella"

-creo que si pero hay que llevar a los heridos al hospital conozco a un doctor que los ayudara.. ¿biri biri el autobús aun funciona?

-si!.. y no me llames así maldición! ahora suban a los heridos!

-Si!

"y a continuación uno por uno magos y speers fueron subiendo al autobús con delicadeza y ya al final subieron el par de cazadores ya que tienen 12 casos nuevos que atender y por ultimo mikoto prendió el motor otro ves y por fin se ponen en marcha"

-ni-san.. no tenemos suficiente medicina para todos.. ¿que vamos a hacer?

-no lose.. es cuestion de horas para que despierten y presenten los sintomas solo tenemos una opción "y lo siguiente fue que el moreno se levanto de su asiento y fue el lugar donde estaba el imagine breaker le toco el hombro y le dijo" ¿touma-san puedo hablar con tigo un minuto?

-si claro, dime aidel

-no así, si no en privado "esas ultimas palabras atrajeron las miraradas de unas rubias, una pelimorada y una castaña"

-esta bien voy con tigo.. "entonces los dos se fueron asta la ultima fila del transporte para hablar" ahora dime aidel ¿que pasa? !ahora si era una conversación seria!

-touma-san me temo que tus amigos al despertar no sean los mismos o por lo menos estén transtornados y necesito que les compartas tus pildoras con los demas ¿lo harías?

-si claro que lo are! "dijo emotivamente el joven"

-gracias touma-san, sabia que podia contar con tigo

* * *

-pasajeros del vuelo 76 con destino a la ciudad academia les avisamos que el avión despegara en 10 minutos, gracias "señalo por el altavoz una recepcionista"

-bueno esa es mi señal,.. solo espera ni-san tu verdadera hermana ya esta en camino

-dirás ya vamos camino..

-hay no tu no, ¿el viejo te mando como mi compañera?

-sip, fue una orden directa de el.

-lo que faltaba, bueno por lo menos me dieron alguien bueno -oh gracias- pff como sea ya vamonos el vuelo esta a punto de salir de aquí..

* * *

-como me lo esperaba.. los mataron a todos, esto fue un error desde el principio..

-tranquila ximena-chan, al final todo salio deacuerdo al lo planeado contaminaron a suficientes y sin el sobre rojo están perdidos, pro que al final todo esta es solo por una cosa..

-el imagine breaker de kamijou touma.. pero aun no entiendo ¿para que lo quieres maestra?

-para destruir nuestras manzanas y la de todos los cazadores de sangre.. quiere un ejercito y con el imagine breaker de su lado es casi un echo, sin contar su gran interes en el lobo azul..

**Fin del capitulo 7**

**próximo episodio complicaciones **


	8. Capitulo 8 tres sombras dos luces

**Ya había pasado una hora desde la ultima batalla los heridos habían sido atendidos para la suerte de la mayoría solo eran moretones, microfracturas,raspones y una que otra pequeña herida sangrante, después de eso todos estaban bien excepto los infectados con el virus ellos aun estaban inconcientes y en una sala comunal de observación solo les quedaba despertar, para recibir la medicina y que les expliquen la situación y ahora vayamos con los demás haber que están diciendo los cazadores a sus nuevos y inesperados reclutas.**

**-**y ya para terminar uno NUNCA jamas en la VIDA puede fiarse de un ghoul por que apenas puedan los mataran o peor.. los combertiran en uno de ellos ¿alguna pregunta? "pregunto aidel" ¿nadie?

-si yo! "y quien levanto la mano primero fue el único mienbro masculino de ITEM"

-diga cual es su pregunta "dijo noriah"

-bien y ¿como se matada a una de esas cosas?

-jum, como se pueda preferiblemente cortandoles la cabeza o dejandolos como cenizas eso siempre es la mejor opción siempre.

-y como ustedes los matan disparandoles, apuñalandolos o cortandoles el cuelo "comenta algo molesta agnese"

-si eso es verdad señorita, pero nuestras armas son creadas en su totalidad para matar ghouls y entrenamos toda la vida para hacer lo que hacemos y si puedes matar a un ghoul solo.. no puedes dudar en eso jamas, ¿otra pregunta?

-por aquí!, ya que algunos de nuestros compañeros fueron mordidos por esas cosas¡que aran con ellos? "ahora preguntaba el dios del trueno"

-.. por ahora nada serio, los mantendremos en observación asta que despierten y cuando aremos que tomen una pastilla que los mantendra fuera de peligro igual que los demás que trajimos con nosotros, todos estarán bien.. y creo que eso es todo.

"y así se dio fin a la charla de los cazadores sombre sus enemigos los ghouls en la sala de espera y los demas se fueron a curiosiar por el gran hospital donde estaban"

-aidel.. ¿en cuanto crees que despertaran todos?

-.. eso mismo me pregunto touma-san, es imposible saberlo..

-yo me desperte al día siguiente ¿no seria bueno que todos se fueran a descansar asta mañana?

-no eso seria una mala idea.. -¿por que?-

-por que tu caso fue distinto o bueno lo es a ti te mordieron por menos de dos segundos y fue una mordida leve, pero ellos... sus mordidas son profundas su infección es mas grabe critica me atrevería a decir las pildoras no les serviran de mucho les serviran po horas redondeando el tiempo.. pero por suerte nuestro nuevo compañero que esta en camino trae mas.. lo suficiente asta que encontremos a aisa himegami.. "dijo aidel con un todo profundo"

-himegami!, casi me olvidaba debo llamarla así vendra y podremos curar a todos de una ves!

-no touma-san!, si traes a aisa himegami no duraran en capturarla en estos momentos debemos estar completamente rodeados..

-si kamijou-san ellos esperan a que llames a tu importante amiga y si lo haces sera el final esta mejor afuera que aquí con nosotros, a penas atendamos a los heridos totalidad nos iremos de aquí.. y diles a tus compañeros que regresen a sus países lo mas rápido posible "y con eso los cazadores se levantan listos para registrar el perimetro"

-espera aidel! ¿por que tienes que hacer eso? "preguntaba preocupado el joven"

-la facción de kamijou en un ejercito andante kamijou-san, y si cae en las manos de esos monstruos sera realmente fatal para el mundo.. "respondió la castaña"

-por eso tienes que hacer que se retiren a sus países, si sus poderes caen en las garras de los ghouls podría ser el final de la ciudad academia.. piénsalo touma-san casi todos los speers más fuertes y magos y magins formidables más tu imagine breaker no habría nada que los detuviese, asi que curaremos a tus amigos, pondremos salvo a aisa himegami, cazamos a los ghouls restantes y nos retiraremos de esta ciudad, por ahora lo único que te pido es que saques a los demás de esta cuidad… "y con eso dicho y aclarado procedieron a revisar las instalaciones"

-ya veo.. esto es mucho mas serio de lo que parecía… lo siento touma yo los llame a todos aquí estamos asi por culpa mia.. "dijo una triste y avergonzada rubia sentándose al lado del chico"

-no es tu culpa othinus, no es culpa de nadie "dice al darle un abrazo a la rubia en un adorable acto de consolación" las hemos tenido peores othi-chan podremos superar esto ahora ya no estamos solos.. lo lograremos juntos, te lo prometo "dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro de la rubia"

-enserio, ¿me lo prometes?

-si te lo prometo othinus… oye te as vuelto una llorona "dijo con un tono un poco burlón el erizado"

-¿Qué demonios dices humano? Te debería matar por tal descaro da las gracias de que eres mi alma gemela!

-perdón othi-chan pero la tú de hace unos meses nos habría pateado el trasero desde hace mucho, jajajaja enserio!

-aah cállate humano! ¿o es que quieres morir? "dijo al incorporarse dramáticamente"

-no le temo a la muerte diosa de la guerra y menos a ti y estoy listo para esta batalla!

-prepárate a moooriir huumanoo!

-aaaah!

-aaah!

"comenzó el acto del erizado y la rubia los 2 lanzaron un golpe con el brazo izquierdo y como si estuvieran en cámara lenta y a continuación el par se toman de las manos midiendo sus fuerzas claro que todo era una broma porque si no toda la sala de espera ya habría pasado a la historia"

-eres un digno adversario humano pero esto terminara aahoraa!

-digo lo mismoo!

"y como ultimo acto los dos chocan los puños con gran energía en sus rostros si solo rostros, pero después de esos ese par empezaron a reírse con gran felicidad ya hace un tiempo que no reían así juntos"

-touma-san cuidado!

-¿Qué?

"pero a los microsegundos una explosión destruye la pared de la sala donde estaban kamijou-san y othi-chan dejándolos aturdidos al par que fueron rápidamente auxiliados por aidel quien los llevo a un pasadizo cercano casi a rastras"

-¿están bien los dos?

-s-si estamos bien, gracias cazador..

-me alegra, pero solo llámame aidel, pero por ahora ustedes quédense aquí y llamen a los refuerzos cuando se recuperen yo los detendré asta que lleguen, ahora corran y traigan a los demás

"y a continuación touma y othinus acatan las ordenes del moreno y van por los demás mientras que el regresa con un paso de pluma a la sala de espera donde dejo una mochila con algunas armas pero al parecer ya había nuevos ocupantes en la sala"

-tengo que admitirlo, no esperaba un ataque tan directo a plena luz del sol dos veces en el mismo día "dijo el moreno a los 3 individuos encapuchados con unos capas negras que les cubrían el rostro y el cuerpo entero" ¿Dónde están los demás?

-no hay mas.. solo nosotras tres "respondio la mas alta de las tres"

_-no deben ser ghouls comunes para entrar así _no me importa lo que quieran aquí no lo dentran..

-eso es muy lindo cazador, pero no tienes oportunidad de ganar en este combate "ahora hablaba la mas baja de ellas"

-_¿esa vos?_ ¿Quién eres y por que ti voz se parece a la de mi hermana!?

-facil.. por que soy yo ni-san, ahora sal de camino o tendre que quitarte de el yo misma ¿si?

"de pronto la enigmática chica se quita la capucha dejando ver su rostro el cual era igual que el de su hermana del cazador"

-noriah,.. no puede ser… "dijo muy incrédulo e impactado el cazador"

-pues si puede mírame soy yo ni-san ahora-

-claro que no puede ser! "y de la anda la verdadera noriah aparece y conecta una patada de tijera directa a la cara de Kuri pero el ataque no termina hay esta ves era el turno de la ghoul quien tomo de la pierna y la lanzo contra la pared pero antes de eso noriah le lanzo un gancho al estomago y ya caída jala el la cadena y la lanza contra la misma pared donde ella fue impactada la cual se rompió tras de su enemiga"

-yo me encargare de esta maldita ni-san… "la castaña ya había pasado por el lumbral ahora solo eran aiden y las otras dos ghoul restantes"

-¿estas seguro que podrás con las dos a la misma ves? "pregunta la sombra mas alta"

-si no hay problema peleare solo esta vez!

-no esta vez no era así aidel! te ayudaremos nosotros esta ves! "por fin había regresado el imajine breaker"

"por fin llegaron los refuerzos y estos eran: touma, othinus, misaka y kanzaki, por que los demás se quedaron a proteger a los infectados y también porque aún estaban heridos "

-eso es un gusto lindo pero eso no sucederá, orden! "pronuncio la media de las encapuchadas"

"y para sorpresa de todos una barrera se alzó sobre todo el cuarto la cual no permitía el paso a la caballería pero al parecer la ghoul que activo la barrera ya no podía moverse por que esta barrera era del tipo hechizo activo y ahora si era un uno contra uno" (1v1 me m8?)

-una barrera así.. ustedes también son cazadores!

-exacto jovencito…

-si lo son.. ¿Por qué están con los ghouls!? Un cazador no puede ser afectado por los ghoul y se cura con facilidad… no lo entiendo..

-si lo somos ya no le servimos a la noble y gran causa del exterminio de los ghouls pero esto ya tubo suficiente palabrería muestra lo que tienes niño.. "su semblante había cambiado por completa y su mirada ahora estaba sobre el moreno retándolo a pelear"

-como quieras igual te sacare las respuestas.. Chicos noriah esta peleando en la sala este del hospital vayan no hay ninguna barrera, vayan y ayúdenla por favor!

-esta bien! misaka ven conmigo! "ordeno el erizado dando marcha rápida hacia la otra sala"

-s-si!

Ah! maldita copia deja mi forma ya!; no me gusta darle golpes a algo que tiene la forma de mi cuerpo y cara!

-ya veo entonces son te gusta golpear a las tablas para picar "dijo riendo con fuerza" ese si fue bueno..

-bien hasta aquí llegaste!.. daku asashin, ahora si te voy a romper todos los huesos! (eso significa cazador oscuro si se olvidaron)

-se nota que si te afecto, pero si no pelearas con todas tus fuerzas estarías insultando al paco honor que me queda!

-bien!, ya que no tengo ninguna de mis armas esto será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en su totalidad sin trucos ni nada de esas cosas asquerosas de los ghouls ¿sí?

-por mi bien!, ¿lista!?

-más que lista maldita sea!

-AHH!

"comenzó el combate quien ataca primero es la cambia forma que intenta conectar dos golpes al rostro a la castaña que ella los esquiva moviéndose a los lados y las dos vuelven alzar la guarda sobretodo Kuri porque ahora era turno de noriah y a continuación la castaña se barre y toma por sorpresa a la metamorfa y lo siguientes que hace es girar sus piernas y hacer que su rival caiga de rodillas y los conecta un gancho derecho directo al mentón de ella y luego procede a tomar distancia"

-au.. me sorprendiste cazadora tienes buenos movimientos..

-gracias, ahora quiero ver los tuyos..

-como digas! "y en un instante la por ahora castaña se reincorpora rápidamente y da un salto y termina frente a ella clavándole su mirada directa a una distancia de tres centímetros prácticamente estaban cara a cara en menos de un instante"

-oh no…

"y como dijo Kuri le mostrara sus movimientos y sin piedad alguna Kuri le da un rodillazo a noriah la cual baja la espalda al sentir el impacto entonces kuri aprovecha y le hace un agarre a la cabeza y la estampa con la cabeza al suelo rrescabrajando el terreno y se aparta un poco no sin antes sin pisarle cabeza a la castaña"

-vamos levántate!, ¿oh eso es todo? "dice al quedase mirando a su abatida enemiga"

-… se nota que fuiste una gran cazadora ¿Qué te hizo cambiar así? ¿Qué te paso para haber déjalo tus creencias?

-eso no te importa a ti niña eso es solo un asunto mío totalmente fuera de tu incumbencia

-si entiendo eso pero cuando te derrote tendrás que decírmelo.. "dijo al levantarse poco a poco" y me lo duras!

"y con una sorprendente aceleración noriah corre hacia Kuri quien ya estaba lista para el contraataque y lanza un gran izquierdoso"

-no obtendrás respuestas si peleas así! "y un instante antes que le diera el golpe la castaña acelera y esquiva el ataque" _es muy rápida! _¿donde esta?

-aquí! "estaba justo encima de la metamorfa entonces se vuelve a impulsar y le da una feroz patada en la nuca que la despide contra la pared" eres buena pero yo también!

-… demonios, si me acabo de dar cuenta.. no debí confiarme "se para con algo de dificultad" ¿lista para el siguiente round?

-claro que sí.. "ahora las dos tenían la sonrisa sádica en su rostro ese hospital no quedara bien.."

**Fin del capitulo 8**

**Próximo capitulo aun mas estragos en el hospital**


	9. Mi espiritu es

Lo siento pero e muerto y conmigo se fue estas estupidas historias digan lo que quieran y si no no, no importara yo nunca veré esas palabras en mi vida me voy como un cobarde en la noche aun habiendo llegado hasta aqui, me siento un asco de como mi yo del pasado nunca hubiera echo esto pero el cambio y ahora el soy yo y yo soy el así q con esto me despido si alguien quiere tomar mi historia q lo haga no me importara igual nunca lo sabre. tal ves en el fondo no quier hacer esto pero así debe ser no hay otra opcion les pido disculpas si llegaron a disfrutar alguna de mis historias pero les dire todas terminaban en un final feliz donde todos son rescatados de la oscuradad y vuelven con los que los aman, ahora el trayecto de como llegar a ese final esta en todos ustedes los que sintieron afecto por estas historias.

y solo con esto se despide este mortal nose si al final me arrenpentire pero espero tener la suficiente fuerza para ello.

si buscas un mensaje diferente en otra de mis historias pierdes el tiempo.

sean felices y fuertes.

-eskelis.


End file.
